


It's A Garden, Harry

by EmeraldLight



Series: Panty-verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Boys in Skirts, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: Sequel to "Flowers In Bloom" - Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their 8th year, learn about relationships, get laid, and plan for their future.





	1. Chapter 1

“An Auror? I thought you wanted to play professional Quidditch, like Viktor?” Ron frowned, glancing over his shoulder at his long time friend as they unpacked their trunks and moved into the eighth year dormitory. After much deliberation, the final member of their friendship group had finally agreed to redo his final year at Hogwarts, though Ron suspected Draco had something to do with the decision.

  
“That’s what I said!” Speaking of the blonde, Draco was on the other side of Harry, smoothing his hands over the handmade blanket he had spread over his bed. “Other than the war, all he ever did was blather on about Quidditch, and then he suddenly tells me he wants to be a bloody Auror!”

“It’s a better job prospect,” Harry said calmly. “I have the magical talent, and strength, and there are tons of Death Eaters and their supporters still running around out there, needing to be brought to justice. I mean, without your families money…”

Even Neville, stationed across the room, winced as the words left Harry’s mouth. The dorm had quickly gone silent, boys turning to stare.

“Seriously?” Draco, with his long hair falling around his face, observed his boyfriend with a long, cool stare. 

“Well, you didn’t inherit anything,” Harry began, but the look on Draco’s face stopped him quickly. With his mother still alive, claiming (once again) she had been under the influence of the Imperius Curse, Draco had received none of his inheritance money when he had turned seventeen. Now eighteen, the blonde had been working to restore his family name, especially since he was the last remaining male in his bloodline.

“Not everyone received a fortune when their family members die, Potter.” The words came out with an obvious spite. Draco stood nearly half a foot taller than his boyfriend and wore fitted jeans and an amethyst colored t-shirt that looked wonderful against his pale features. A stark contrast from Harry’s darker, rougher looks.

“Draco, I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“I think you’re better off shutting your mouth before you make things worse, mate,” Seamus chipped in from his bed, leaning against the end of it. He was right to offer his advice as Draco was looking rather agitated, and hurt, by the words that kept escaping from Harry’s mouth.

“Draco…” Harry tried nonetheless, reaching towards his partner in an attempt to further explain but the blonde simply stepped away, turning his back on the dark haired male.

“Too late,” Neville sighed, returning to unpacking his trunk.

“Speaking of Viktor,” Seamus grinned, nodding towards Ron. “How’s he been? I haven’t been keeping up with Quidditch lately.” The redhead across the room returned the grin, moving to sit on his bed.

“He’s doing great. Still the best Seeker there is, especially seeing as Harry isn’t going to be going pro. He would have really loved to play against you, by the way,” he glanced over at his friend. “He was excited to hear that you were going to finally give him a worthy opponent, yet here you are, telling us you’re going to become an Auror instead.”

“Aurors make good money,” Harry mumbled. “I need to be able to provide for…” The words trailed away and emerald eyes chanced a glance over to where Draco had been standing, only to find the bed made and the space empty. Seems the blonde had left the dorm without telling anyone.

“Your family’s money would have been more than enough, you know,” Ron continued. “And Quidditch players make more than Aurors, any day, AND they tend to actually be home more often.” Speaking with the knowledge that his own lover had bestowed upon him when Ron had panicked about not knowing what he wanted to do with his future. It was one of the reasons he had returned to Hogwarts, might as well get all the schooling he can in an effort to become the best possible version of himself. Even if he had wanted to stay in Bulgaria with Viktor.

“Working for the Ministry is a highly respectable job,” Harry tried again, making the entire dorm population groan. Seamus even threw a pillow at him, pegging the short male in the back of the head.

“You’re making this a lot harder than it has to be, Harry,” Neville sighed. “If you had taken a moment to think clearly, and actually talk to Draco, you would have figured this all out a lot sooner.”

“If you’re so smart, what are YOUR plans then, eh?”

“Luna is going to keep running the Quibbler and I’m going into something herbology based. Simple.”

*****

The eighth years had returned two days before the rest of the returning (and new!) students, mostly to give them time to acclimate to their situation and to watch for any negative responses to being back on school grounds. Harry’s night terrors had been brought under control thanks to a combination of potions and Draco’s presence.

The Room of Requirement instantly became a place for the ‘adult’ wizards to get time on their own and was so popular that they found themselves instantly drawing up a schedule despite complaints that certain activities couldn’t be contained to said schedule.

“So wank in the shower,” Ron rolled his eyes, pointing towards the showers that were crafted specifically for their dorm.

“Those are communal,” Neville argued, blushing brightly.

“If there’s a sock on the handle, don’t enter,” Harry shrugged, wondering why this was so complicated for everyone. Seamus laughed, instantly getting the joke, but the remaining wizards looked rather confused, prompting an explanation of Muggle habits.

“I just want an hour or two each week,” Draco asked politely. He wouldn’t tell anyone what he wanted to do in the room, and with his fight with Harry over jobs and money continuing, it was safe to assume that it wasn’t sex related.

“I’m sure that will be fine, even with the girls wanting access as well,” Neville assured him. Always the voice of reason nowadays it seemed, but Neville had gotten really good at speaking in calm, reassuring tones. Luna called it his teacher voice, even if he had no plans of becoming a teacher. At least, he didn’t think he did, but sometimes he wondered if Luna saw things. Future things.

*****

Harry was patient with Draco… for about two weeks before he found himself standing outside the RoR, staring at the blank wall with a frown on his face. According to the schedule, Draco was supposed to be inside, but the brunette wasn’t sure how to gain entrance without simply banging on the wall and hoping Draco took notice. Instead, he found himself pacing back and forth in front of where he knew the entrance to be, focussing his thoughts on the blonde within. He didn’t expect it to work but after several minutes a single door appeared and Harry bit back the urge to let out a happy cheer.

Soft music greeted his ears as he stepped through and Harry found himself stepping into something akin to a Muggle ballet studio, complete with a wall of mirrors. Movement off to one side caught his attention and he turned, eyes widening slightly at the sight of Draco moving fluidly across the floor.

The blonde was wearing Harry’s favorite skirt - the Gryffindor red one - and a baggy sweatshirt, his body twisting and turning as he danced across the hardwood floor with a grace that Harry hadn’t known he had. His feet were bare and made barely any sound as he moved, silver eyes closed as Draco found himself lost in the music. Harry wasn’t sure what type of dance this was, but immediately he loved it. He had known that Draco could sing, memories of their second year flooding back to him, but the dancing… he would have expected something more classical, and refined, considering Draco’s upbringing. While he hadn’t actually danced at the Yule Ball, Draco had admitted that he had a lot of formal dance training - that’s just what pureblood kids had to learn at a young age.

“HARRY!”

Jerked out of his thoughts, Harry found himself so startled that he bumped into the wall he had been standing beside. His eyes were wide, looking around as though he had been charged by an enemy, but the feeling quickly faded when he realized he wasn’t in any sort of danger.

“What are you doing in here?” Draco’s voice had softened, noting the alarmed look that had crossed Harry’s face and regretting how abrupt he had been.

“I wanted to see you,” was the honest answer, though Harry made no attempt to cross the dance floor despite wanting to. After two solid months spent in near constant contact with the blonde, it almost pained Harry to go without at least being able to hold Draco’s hand.

“I’m still mad at you,” Draco told him, but it didn’t feel all that true any longer.

“I know… I’m sorry about that. I should have talked to you before I started telling everyone about my plans.”

“It’s not that,” Draco sighed, reaching up to twirl a finger in one of the pigtails he was sporting. “I don’t need you to provide for me like I’m some sort of homeless person. Sure, I was disowned by my family after eleven years of being a spoiled little brat, but I’ve also had seven years to adjust and learn how to be a completely different person.” He was glad that they were having this conversation in private, motioning for the two of them to sit down on a nearby couch that materialized just off the dance floor.

“Plus, Severus left me everything.”

“What?” Harry blinked several times as he sat down, observing the blonde who sat down beside him.

“I’m his godson and he had no other family,” Draco shrugged, pulling his knees against his chest and carefully placing his feel so as to cover his exposed backside. “I got the letter yesterday, actually. Granted, he really didn’t have a lot, but I have the option of selling everything and simply collecting whatever comes from the estate sale. It won’t be near enough to live without working, but it will give me a cushion as I figure out what I want to do after school ends.”

“I shouldn’t have acted as though you were incapable of taking care of yourself,” Harry sighed, slowly reaching out to take Draco’s hands in his own. They were still young, despite having gone through literal hell in the form of a wizarding war, and relationships were not easy to navigate at this age. His heart leapt as Draco accepted his touch and laced their fingers together, squeezing gently.

“I love you, Harry. Even when you say stupid things… and even when I don’t clearly express my feelings and simply yell at you.” They both shared a laugh, the tension that had existed between them dissolving as they finally openly discussed their problems.

“Have you thought about after graduation?”

Apparently that wasn’t the right question to be asking at this point in time as Harry suddenly found himself with a lap full of Draco, the blonde wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. A dark eyebrow lifted, observing the blonde who had spent two weeks avoiding any sort of contact like this.

“I have half an hour left in this room and I plan to make the best of it,” Draco informed his boyfriend, cutting off Harry’s ability to respond by pressing their lips together. Spending two weeks being mad at Harry had been torture, but he knew he couldn’t ask for forgiveness until he knew exactly what he was going to say. Of course, those thoughts had quickly been banished from his mind as he pressed his body close to that of his lovers. This situation had become almost stereotypical for the couple - making out on the couch, Draco on Harry’s lap, lots of groping, and the end result of the two making a huge mess.

At least there were no drinks to upset this time around.

*****

Draco wasn’t thinking clearly as the pair exited the RoR, fingers laced and feeling their connection rekindled. He certainly wasn’t thinking about his outfit, mostly because he had spent the summer alone in Harry’s new house where he didn’t have to worry about people seeing him in a skirt.

“Draco, why are you wearing a skirt?” Still flushed from his handsy adventure with Harry, Draco had no doubt that he was now blushing, not that it could be seen. Silver eyes locked on Ron who had been standing outside the RoR door, clearly next on the list to use the room that evening.

“That,” the blonde managed to force out, gripping his lovers hand a bit tighter, “is none of your business, Ronald.” The redhead observed him for a moment, blatantly allowing his eyes to sweep over Draco’s body, lingering on his long legs and toned thighs.

“Are you… wearing panties?”

Draco made a move for his wand but his hand only brushed across the soft, pleated fabric of his skirt - his wand was in his backpack which Harry was carrying in his free hand. This skirt was made for things other than duelling.

“It’s okay, Draco,” Harry tried to soothe, pulling his boyfriend closer to him. “Ron is going to keep his mouth shut about this, isn’t he?” Ron nodded slowly, though neither Draco nor Harry knew if he was actually listening to the conversation and was aware of what he was agreeing to. Draco twisted, digging into his backpack and retrieving his wand so he could quickly transfigure his skirt back into a pair of red track pants.

“The room’s all yours, Ron,” he told the other male as they stepped past him and headed back towards the common room. Who knew what Ron was doing in the RoR, it’s not like his boyfriend was here for him to play with, but he had asked for a space anyways.

“I really do like it when you wear those,” Harry whispered, leaning close to Draco in order to nuzzle his neck a little. It was an amusing sight, seeing as Harry had peaked at the height of 5’5 (years of malnutrition will do that) and Draco stood easily 5’10, but the blonde dipped his shoulder to allow the action, blushing faintly.

“I really like them, too,” he admitted, not that he needed to. “But I’d really prefer if only you got to see me when I wear it, or if we’re somewhere where no one knows us. Like two summers ago, when we were in the village.” Harry loved that memory, even if his socks had ended up soaked with iced tea and the floor had been sticky for ages, even after repeated cleaning.

“As long as you’re comfortable, I’m happy,” he assured the blonde, holding his hand even as they stepped through the common room portal. It was no secret that they were dating, or that there were several homosexual couples within Gryffindor, but many students assumed that Harry and Draco had broken up after their fight.

*****

Ron’s time in the RoR was a lot less frequent than that of his friends, but once a week he opted for an hour of alone time. Looking at what was conjured for him - a simple classroom desk and a chair with a goblet of water off to one side - it would seem that the redhead was simply catching up on his homework. Hermione would be so proud, especially because Ron had been working on his penmanship, but not for school purposes.

Reaching into his backpack, Ron withdrew a red, leather bound notebook with the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team logo on the front of it and laid it on the desk before reaching for a self inking quill. Once everything was laid out, Ron set his backpack on the floor and sat himself down in the provided chair - it was much more plush that the benches found in the classrooms and allowed him to sit much more comfortably.

Sure, he spent plenty of time early in the morning writing quietly in the notebook while the others slept around him. No one realized just how often he was getting up early and he had no problem with that. Usually he just stretched out on his stomach, curtains drawn around his bed, but every so often a little more privacy was required.

Flipping to a clean page, Ron used his quill to draw several little hearts in a line, a smile spreading across his face and a flush warming his cheeks.

**Ron! Hello! I was waiting for you**

_ Sorry for the delay, I bumped into Draco and Harry on the way in _

**I thought they were fighting?**

_ Me too, but they were holding hands and… _

Ron paused, quill hovering over the paper as he considered what he was about to write. Draco had been very uncomfortable with being caught in a skirt and he had been asked not to tell anyone. But Viktor was his boyfriend! Boyfriends told each other things, right? More words bloomed across the page in Viktor’s thick, bold handwriting, making Ron thank whichever witch or wizard had created the spells that would link their two notebooks together.

**And?**

_ I guess they made up, or something, because Draco was blushing _

**Well, they WERE coming out of the RoR… You leave the room all flustered, don’t you?**

_ I suppose… _

**I’ve missed you, especially at night**

_ I’ve missed you too… _

**I can’t wait until the holidays and I can hold you in my arms again**

Ron found himself blushing, just as Viktor had predicted, but he wasn’t going to deny that he felt a lot more comfortable when wrapped in the older man’s arms. Unlike Harry and Draco and being so different in size, Ron and Viktor were nearly the same size.

_ I want that _

**Running out of words already, Ron?**

_ Shut up. My body kind of reacts immediately when I’m in the RoR _

**Reacts? Does that mean you’re already getting hard, thinking about what I’m going to do to you over the holidays?**

_ Maybe… _

**Because you know I love touching you, Ron. I love all the noises you make**

_ You say embarrassing things _

**And I know you love it**

_ Maybe… _

**I love when you squirm when I kiss your neck, but even though it must tickle a little, you still lean into it**

**And I love the way your body presses against mine, even when we’re just sitting side by side on the couch, as though you have to be touching me at all times**

**That’s what made me do it, the first time, when you came to Bulgaria for two weeks**

_ Embarrassing _

**But you liked it**

_ I did… a lot… it was my first time being touched by someone other than myself _

**I know, that’s why I went slow. I wanted you to have the chance to say no, or to pull away, but you never did**

_ Kind of hard to pull away when someone is groping you on the couch _

**I was gentle**

_ You were, and I was awkward as hell _

**You were cute, and I even told you that. I had one hand between your legs and my lips on your throat… luckily the marks faded before you returned home**

Ron could feel the heat spreading through him and pooling between his legs, unable to stop himself as he slid his free hand between his thighs and gave his growing length a squeeze.

**I wanted to lay you out right then and there and taste every inch of your body, but I knew you weren’t ready for that**

_ Didn’t take me long, though. First it was me sleeping in just boxers and then we were naked and I was rutting myself against your thigh only a few mornings later _

**I enjoyed that… feeling your body against mine, the two of us naked and hard. You were so eager to prove yourself, even if you didn’t need to be**

_ I had never thought about being with a guy before I met you, but seeing you play and then you were talking to me and suddenly we were talking all the time… I couldn’t stop the thoughts that were in my head _

**I’d rather focus on the first time I sucked you off**

_ Fucking hell, Viktor _

**You tasted so good and made the hottest noises**

_ I came pretty much instantly _

**Yes, and it was delicious. Besides, I think you really enjoy getting sucked off… pretty much anywhere, no less**

Ron squirmed as he released the clasp on his pants and tugged down his zipper, releasing his length to the air of the RoR.

_ You have a really great mouth… _

**And I love when you fuck it. You get so into it, the way your hands grip my hair and you thrust your hips. I love when you fuck my mouth, Ron**

_ Bloody hell… _

**I know you’re touching yourself… I wish I could watch. I love watching you. I love everything about you**

_ Viktor… _

**Just touch yourself, Ron. You don’t have to respond if you don’t want to. Or if you can’t.**

**Just read my words and hear my voice in your mind. Remember my hands on your body.**

**I think about you every night, squeezing my cock and wishing it was your hand touching me. Your body pressed against me instead of the cold pillows I surround myself with.**

**Some nights I draw it out, teasing myself and stroking slowly, imagining the first time you explored my body on your own. The way you used both hands to stroke every inch of my cock.**

Ron bit his bottom lip, adjusting himself in the chair and lifting his hips just long enough to push his jeans down to his knees. Just reading Viktor’s words had him aching, both from the memory of their time together and his burning desire to experience it all over again.

**I can almost taste you on my tongue, Ron. I’m so honored to have tasted your first orgasm caused by oral… among other things.**

**My favorite memory is the first time I fingered you. We were back on my couch, even though it probably should have been in bed.**

**You were wearing those shorts I love and I just had to have your dick in my mouth. There was plenty of room for my hands to touch and memorize every inch of your body, but I was drawn to that sweet, innocent space.**

Ron’s hips jerked and he found himself following along, fumbling for his backpack to retrieve a concealed vial of lubricant. Sure, he could have simply cast the spell needed, as Viktor had taught him, but he didn’t trust the abilities of his wand hand right that moment.

**You remember too, don’t you? How you fucked into my mouth while I used my wand to lube you up. You were so tight.**

**You’re still so fucking tight**

**I went slowly. I wanted your first time to be something to remember.**

Ron groaned, struggling to keep his head from falling backwards as he breached himself with one finger, and then two, sliding them in and out eagerly.

**I touched that secret spot deep inside you, didn’t I? I don’t think you even knew it existed before you had been with me, but I made sure you knew about it.**

**You came so hard, flooding my mouth, and I wanted every drop of it.**

Ron wiggled himself further down in the chair, shifting so he could brace his feet against the desk and giving himself easier access to his tight little hole. His fingers weren’t as thick as Viktor’s, but reaching the words Viktor wrote to him while he plunged his fingers in and out had him gasping and panting nonetheless. He was panting now, head twisted to one side to keep reading the book that lay propped up beside him on the arm of the chair.

**Next time I see you, no matter where we are, I’m going to have you fuck my mouth**

**Probably in the bathrooms on the platform, because that’s where I’m going to be waiting for you.**

**And I’m absolutely going to press my fingers inside you and rub that special little nub until your legs go weak and you have to grip the sides of the stall to keep standing**

**I know you’re going to want to fist your hands in my hair and use my mouth like a fuck toy, but not this time, not while I’m on my knees, worshipping you where we are no doubt going to be discovered**

Ron’s voice filled the room as he gave one final, frantic tug on his swollen length and came heavily, thick spurts of cum splattering against his boxers and pants. His eyes had slipped closed as the pleasure washed over him, and even though his orgasm had finished, the redhead found his fingers still moving inside his body. Viktor always drug it out in the end, almost as though milking out every last drop. That’s why Ron’s hand moved as well, squeezing and coaxing as much cum from him as he could.

**I love you, Ron**

_ I love you, too _

His writing was incredibly messy but it didn’t matter. How Viktor kept his cool during these little sessions together he would never know, but he knew his older lover would be touching himself as he wrote, probably leaking all over his muscled stomach.

No. Stop. There’s no time to be getting hard again! Ron whimpered, feeling his already spent length twitch against his own stomach as though it was trying for round two.

_ I want to go again, but I’m pretty much out of time. I might just have to have a long shower and hope no one notices me fingering myself frantically. You’ve turned me into a monster, Mr. Krum… and I like it _

There was no time to wait for a response, unfortunately, as Ron hurried to Scourgify his mess and get cleaned up. Nothing like leaving the RoR in the same flustered state that Draco had, except Ron double checked to make sure his outfit was normal before he left. Luckily no one was waiting outside.


	2. Chapter 2

While the eighth year students were few and far between, their antics sure seemed to be the talk of the school, especially when it came to the few Slytherins who had returned to the school after the final battle - it would be a while before Slytherin had the numbers it used to, that’s for sure.

“Blaise has been caught snogging in pretty much every classroom in the school,” Hermione rolled her eyes, making a note in one of her ever present notebooks as the new gossip spread through the Great Hall.

“Are you tracking where he’s been caught?” Ron asked, lifting an eyebrow as he came up for air between shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

“It’s for Seamus,” she admitted, slanting a look down the table towards the boy she was currently dating. “He’s taking bets. I think his fancies himself the new Weasley twins, which is frustrating. He really does have a flair for pyrotechnics, though I’m not sure what sort of job he’s going to get with that sort of talent.”

“What are YOU doing with all YOUR talent, then?” Ron continued his line of questioning, pointing a fork with a sausage bit speared on the end of it at his friend.

“I’m applying for a position within the Ministry,” she said proudly, sitting up a bit taller. “Preferably in Muggle Relations, but I’m sure I’ll be happy anywhere they see fit to put me. What are your plans, then?”

“Moving to Bulgaria,” Ron spoke almost quietly, looking somewhat embarrassed to admit such a thing.

“Viktor asked you to move in with him permanently, then?” Draco had just caught the end of the conversation as he was sitting down, hair still damp from his shower that morning. Ron flushed even more and nodded, suddenly finding his breakfast incredibly interesting.

“That’s lovely!” Hermione smiled, clapping happily before she realized she was drawing attention to the group with her actions and quickly lowered her hands to the table.

“I’ve never really known what I wanted to do outside of school,” Ron continued, pushing the remains of his breakfast around on his plate. “Viktor keeps telling me that I don’t have to figure it out right away, that he makes more than enough money to take care of the both of us.”

How similar they were, Draco mused - both had boyfriends who had an abundance of money and wanted nothing more than to take care of their lovers, but where Ron seemed to have no problem accepting Viktor’s proposal, Draco had gotten very testy about the situation.

“Are you going for christmas, then?” the blonde asked before taking a bite of toast covered in rhubarb jelly.

“He’s coming here, actually. This is our first christmas since…” No one had to ask Ron to continue his sentence, they all knew what he was going to say. This was the first christmas the Weasley family would spend without their parents.

“Do you want us to come too?” Draco volunteered himself and Harry, despite the two wanting nothing more than to spend two weeks tangled up in one another. Quick flings in the RoR were fine, sure, but Draco wanted something more… romantic, though he would have happily given that up if it meant helping Ron get through these dark times.

“No, but thank you for offering,” Ron smiled politely. “We’re all going to get together at the twins’ flat. They’re magically expanding it to fit all of us, seeing as they’re the only ones with a home in this area. Charlie lives in tents, Bill and Fleur are in that seaside place, and Ginny and I stayed with you and Harry over the summer.”

“I suppose we could have hosted all of you in our house,” Draco mused, his gaze drifting off as he pondered this thought. “We’re on the floo system…”

“We’re hosting who in the what now?” Harry had finally arrived, stabbing a sausage and taking a bite. Judging by his also wet hair, the pair had spent some time together that morning before coming down to eat before classes began.

“I couldn’t ask you to do that,” Ron said quickly. “Your place only has three bedrooms as it is.”

“The twins are apparently attempting to host christmas in their flat,” Draco explained to the brunette beside him. “They’re going to magically expand some more rooms, but I still think they would be pretty tightly packed, especially with everyone being kept captive above the shop.”

“Things could get loud,” Harry agreed, mumbling around his mouthful of food.

“So I suggested our house. We would have to expand as well, but expanding a home like ours is a lot easier than working on a flat. Ron thinks they would be imposing, but I think it would be fun… and I think it would be good to get everyone together for our first big holiday as adults. Well, most of us.”

Ginny stuck out her tongue, but wasn’t hurt by the words by any means. After everything she had been through during the war, she might as well have been part of the eighth year group, but either way, she was of legal wizarding age.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Harry grinned. “I’ll leave the planning up to you and Ron.” And with that, he was off to his first class of the day, making Draco sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

*****

Members of their group, both student and otherwise, slowly arrived at the newly ‘renovated’ ranch style home not long after Harry, Draco, Ron, and Ginny had arrived. The two redheads, having previously claimed rooms of their own, had no problems putting their items away.

“Draco?” Ron stuck his head into the kitchen not long after arrival, having sought out the blonde to ask a question. The young male in question was dressed in black sweatpants and his favorite Weasley sweater - grey with a bright red D on it - a christmas tradition. Especially now.

“Am I sharing a bathroom?” he continued into the kitchen after he had confirmed he wasn’t simply talking to thin air.

“All the rooms are like that,” was Draco’s response, the blonde pausing in his perusal of the refrigerator (they really needed to go shopping) to turn and face his friend. “You and Viktor will share with someone, Ginny shares with someone, and Bill and Fluer will share.” Ron frowned a little, counting on his fingers.

“That’s one extra bedroom, though… I mean, you didn’t invite Percy, did you?” Percy had been exiled from the family before the final battle, and while there were rumors of what the redhead had been doing while within the Ministry, nothing had truly been explained.

“Well, no, but there’s always the chance we’ll need some more space,” Draco shrugged, moving to lift himself up onto the counter, legs crossing at the knee. “Or maybe the twins will suddenly want their own rooms, that’s always an option, I suppose. I sent out the invites last week and everyone RSVP’d - You, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George.”

“Don’t forget Sirius and Remus,” Harry smiled as he entered the kitchen, following Draco’s train of thought and peering into the fridge to see what was available. Other than water, he would find no snacks or drinks to enjoy.

“We need to go shopping,” Draco sighed, bouncing one foot absently. “But you invited Sirius and Remus? I don’t remember talking about that… not that I mind, of course! I mean, as Ron pointed out, we have an extra bedroom after all.”

“They’re not due for baby to arrive for another few months so I asked if they wanted to attend and they said yes. Of course, I don’t know exactly how long they’ll be able to handle being around all of us teenagers.” He grinned, moving to wedge himself between Draco’s legs, using the blonde’s position on the counter as a perfect excuse to manhandle him.

“Guess that’s my signal to leave,” Ron grumbled, taking a moment to watch the two become wrapped up in one another before he opted to move to the living room. Viktor would be arriving sometime that day, but Ron just wasn’t sure when.

*****

Charlie was the next to arrive, brushing soot off his clothes as he stepped through the floo that evening. He was greeted to the sight of the group of teenagers sprawled on multiple couches, laughing and sharing stories, snacks and drinks laid out on a coffee table between them all.

“Charlie!” Ginny was the first to her feet, nearly upsetting her paper plate full of snacks as she rushed to throw her arms around her older brother. Even before the war, time with Charlie was few and far between thanks to the distance between them and how hard it was for Charlie to take time away from the dragons.

“Ginny! You’re so big now!” The older male had no problem spinning his baby sister around, grinning the entire time. Ron was next in line for a hug, nearly the same height as Charlie was - Weasley men weren’t short, that’s for sure. The shaggy haired adult next accepted Harry into his arms, hugging the smaller male tightly before giving a nod to Draco.

“It’s nice to see everyone,” he said with a smile, releasing Harry from his strong embrace. The words felt somewhat hollow, and no one had to ask why they felt that way. Sometimes everything would be okay and everyone would be laughing and then suddenly there would be a moment, or a mention, and reminders of who had been lost would cast shadows on the otherwise perfect holiday mood.

“Where’s Fred and George?”

“Extra hours at the shop, what with the holiday season and such,” Ginny told him, motioning for Charlie to sit down and enjoy something to eat and drink. When he went to set the large duffle bag he was carrying on the floor, Harry opted to show him to his room. It only took a few moments for him to toss his bag onto the provided bed before turning to his more or less adopted brother, taking a moment to speak with him while they were alone.

“You haven’t written in a while… is everything okay?” The two had a rather close relationship, one they had kept hidden from the others mostly because Harry didn’t want anyone prying them for information about their conversations.

Harry nodded, smiling as he informed Charlie about what had been going on while they were in school, “I fixed everything with Draco… that was the most important thing. I think we’re finally learning how to talk to one another without throwing some sort of tantrum, you know?”

“You’re growing up,” Charlie teased, switching momentarily to the ‘baby voice’ as he grinned at the boy in front of him. “But seriously, that’s great Harry.”

“I’m going to marry him, Charlie.”

“I figured as much.”

*****

When Fred and George had arrived was anyone’s guess, but as Ron used the bathroom in the middle of the night he was surprised to see light peeking out from where the door to the twins’ bedroom was slightly ajar. Someone inside was talking softly and curiosity got the best of him, moving as silently as he could to peer through the crack in the door. What greeted him was the sight of his two ginger haired brothers and long, white blonde hair that swept to the slender hips of someone very much naked. Ron’s eyes went wide and he quickly backed away, shocked not only to see someone sharing a room with his brothers, but because he had very obviously invaded their space and seen someone naked who he absolutely shouldn’t have seen naked.

It was only natural that he reported his findings to the first person he came across that morning. When he entered the kitchen and was presented with long, white blonde hair, Ron found himself confused for several moments before realizing the current hair in question was only shoulder length.

“Draco,” he all but gasped out, feeling his heart rate rapidly increase and then, almost as quickly, return to normal.

“Mhmmm,” was the response, the blonde dressed in short, silky shorts and a t-shirt that looked suspiciously like Harry’s Triwizard top from fourth year. “Are you hungry? I was thinking of making pancakes and bacon.”

“Y-yeah, that sounds great,” Ron stammered out, cursing himself for being so caught off guard. He had been watching Draco’s hair grow for years now and only thanks to the situation a few hours before had said hair caused him so much stress.

“The twins are here,” he told his friend, finding himself a place at the extra large table Harry had conjured for them. “They, uh, apparently brought a friend with them.”

“Oh?” Draco turned, flicking his wand lazily at the ingredients he had purchased to make the previously mentioned breakfast items.

“A blonde… kinda thought it was you, but the hair is longer,” Ron nodded. “I saw the light was on in the bedroom attached to my bathroom and was curious, because the door wasn’t closed all the way, and there were voices. I guess that just happens to be the room they picked, across from me, so I peeked in and there were two kinds of hair color going on.”

“Chocolate chips?” Draco jiggled said bag of tasty treats while listening to Ron tell his story. “And they had mentioned they might possibly be bringing someone with them, but they weren’t sure if they were going to come right away or wait until christmas eve. The store is super busy, after all.”

“You knew and you didn’t tell anyone?” Ron frowned, but he gave a thumbs up at the mention of adding chocolate to the pancakes. Part of him wondered where Draco had learned to cook, but he reminded himself that the blonde had been spending summers in Grimmauld Place, somewhat alone, and had no doubt learned some skills to survive being alone.

“Their relationship isn’t my business,” Draco shrugged, adding the chocolate chips and moving to start the bacon. “I’m just hosting this family affair and I made sure to properly soundproof each and every bedroom and bathroom. If the door is closed, the spells are in place.”

“What’s soundproofed?” Ginny padded into the kitchen, glancing at Draco’s cooking magic before opting to stay out of that area and simply sit down at the table. “Also, is there tea?”

“Bedrooms and bathrooms,” Draco told her, flicking his wand in yet another direction to start making tea.

“Good, I don’t need to hear all of you shagging one another,” the girl grinned.

“You could have brought someone, you know.” Draco’s words were kind, even though Ron seemed slightly horrified by the idea of his sister bringing home a partner for christmas. The look on Ron’s face was more than enough to make Ginny wish she HAD invited her current interest to the Potter house (Draco refused to use his last name unless he was legally obligated), if only to make Ron suffer.

“Who’s shagging?” Charlie was thoroughly bed ruffled, rubbing his eyes as he wandered into the kitchen wearing a pair of somewhat tattered boxers. Draco immediately found himself blushing at the sight of the older male, sliding off the counter and turning to focus his attention on making breakfast.

“There’s tea!” he managed to force out, the teapot floating over to settle on the kitchen table followed by enough mugs to serve everyone currently located within the house, twins and guest included.

While Ron once more explained the situation with the twins, Draco started plating breakfast and sending it over to where everyone sat. Before anyone could ask, utensils, syrup, and other assorted breakfast items also found themselves a home at the table.

Draco himself didn’t partake in any of the food, but he did engage in conversation while leaning on the kitchen island that separated the cooking area from the eating area, smiling as he watched the siblings bicker back and forth. His hips swayed gently while the remaining breakfast items were cooked and kept cozy under a warming spell - there were plenty of other people who needed to eat after all.

Everyone was so deep into their conversation that no one noticed Harry make his entrance until he slid his arms around Draco from behind and pulled his taller lover back against him, resulting in Draco letting out a surprised squeal. Utensils clattered against plates, Ron was startled so badly he knocked over his tea, and Draco twisted around to see who had the audacity to touch him in such a way.

“Hey there,” Harry grinned, his arms remaining around Draco’s waist even as he twisted around. “Good morning.”

“You’re a prat!” Draco hissed, swatting the smaller male on the shoulder, though he was blushing madly and the others broke into laughter. Harry lifted a hand to cup Draco’s chin, guiding him down into a sweet kiss, resting their foreheads together.

“I missed you this morning,” he mumbled, keeping his voice down, not that it prevented any additional embarrassment. Draco continued to blush, curling his arms around Harry’s neck and leaning back against the island once more.

“I made breakfast,” he smiled, motioning over Harry’s shoulder to where several plates of lightly steaming food sat waiting to be eaten. Before Harry could make an inappropriate comment, Draco nudged him over in that direction.

“Get a plate and go sit down,” he shooed him away, pink still tingeing his cheeks.

Bill and Fleur filtered in not long after, and that just left Draco peering cautiously out of the kitchen and down the hallway. He was incredibly curious about the blonde with hair like his, and what seemed to be a threesome relationship that was obviously solid enough to entail meeting the family.

“A watched pot never boils, Draco,” Charlie grinned, bringing his empty plate into the kitchen and setting it in the sink. A gentle hand settled on Draco’s hip, catching the blonde before he leaned over too far and fell off the counter completely. There was more blushing and Draco glanced away from the hallway.

“They probably left early this morning so they could open the store,” he continued, leaning against the counter. “Though I feel as though your little party in the kitchen would have noticed them using the floo. I don’t think you can apparate in here, can you?”

“Nope,” Harry interrupted, also bringing his (and everyone else’s) dishes into the kitchen. His eyes moved to where Charlie was resting his hand on Draco’s hip but said nothing, though it would probably boost Draco’s ego to know that he was somewhat bothered by someone else touching his boyfriend.

“Hello?” A voice filtered in from the living room just as the little bell above the fireplace jingled, signalling the arrival of yet another guest. Ron, automatically assuming that Viktor was finally arriving, all but sprinted from the kitchen with an impressive speed considering how many pancakes he had eaten. He promptly collided with the voice that had also been heard along with the ringing bell, sending both himself and a surprised blonde sprawling on the floor. Just in time for Viktor to indeed make his entrance, the Bulgarian frowning at the sight before him.

“Ron?” His eyes moved from the floor level form of his boyfriend to the leggy blonde and then back to Ron, stepping out of the floo to offer hands to each of them in an effort to pick them up off the ground. What he didn’t count on was Ron using his hand as leverage to throw himself against Viktor’s chest, causing the older man to lose his grip on the blonde, sending the girl back to the floor with a grunt.

The rest of the group had arrived just in time to see the slip up, Charlie making his way over to offer a more secure hand to the blonde.

“I won’t drop you, I promise,” he grinned, pulling the girl up into a standing position. Viktor flushed, his arms curling around Ron and holding him close.

“What an entrance,” the girl smiled, readjusting her outfit - track shorts and a tank top - before giving a small wave. “I’m Avalon. The twins brought me home for christmas, so to speak.” Her eyes fell on the other blonde in the house, eyebrows lifting and he surprise showing when she noticed the similar white blonde hair, even if hers was longer.

“Avalon Maxwell,” Charlie continued for her, patting the slender woman on the shoulder. “We’ve known each other for a few years now, so I should have known it was her who had shacked up with the twins. Always the adventurous one.” He was teasing and Avalon knew it, punching him in the upper arm. The rest of the group introduced themselves, including Viktor who still felt bad about dropping her on the floor only moments after offering to assist her off said floor, but he was blaming that on Ron.

“Let’s put your stuff away,” Ron said quietly, leading the other male down the hallway.

“So… how did you two meet?” Harry was wondering if Charlie was just handsy with everyone, noting how the redhead had thrown an arm over Avalon’s bare shoulders. Draco huffed and motioned for everyone to sit down on the couches and get comfortable, announcing that he would bring more tea.

“I busted her running around nearly naked with my water dragons,” Charlie laughed, doing as he was instructed and flopping down on a provided couch. Avalon opted to sit in one of the arm chairs, curling her legs under herself.

“I was surfing on the back of one,” she correct, shaking a finger at Charlie. “And I was wearing a bikini top and shorts, thank you very much. All pertinent body parts were correctly covered, though I hadn’t expected to come across anyone else. I certainly didn’t know I had wandered into a magical creature preserve, either, but when you’re off exploring the world right after graduation, you kind of lose your head.”

The two shared stories of Avalon’s exploits with the magical creatures she encountered on her travels and how she and Charlie seemed to get along right off the bat. Ginny wondered if the two had been a couple, but even if they had, Avalon was apparently ‘shacking up’ with the twins, to quote her brother.

*****

Avalon fit in rather well with their little group, even Draco could admit that, especially after watching her run around in the snow outside, pelting Harry with snowballs and tackling Charlie into a large snow drift, only to leave him trapped on his back like a turtle as she ran off laughing. Draco had never been a fan of the snow, finding himself sitting on the wrap-around deck that surrounded the house and watching the chaos from a safe distance. Heating charms were in full swing to combat the cold of winter and he sipped hot tea while smiling at his little family. Ron and Viktor hadn’t joined in the fun, opting to spend some time together locked in Ron’s room, not that anyone blamed them.

As the day wound down and everyone had enjoyed an impressive dinner - damn Draco, where did you learn to cook all this food? - Avalon found herself staring out the large picture window in the living room, watching thick snowflakes float lazily towards the ground. This was her favorite kind of snow, she called it ‘romantic’ snow, even if the notion was a bit silly to most.

She jumped a little as warm arms surrounded her from behind, twisting only for a moment to see who was embracing her, surprised to see it was Fred. She hadn’t even heard the floo, or the little bell that was somehow enchanted to alert the house when someone was entering via floo. Clearly she had been lost in her thoughts, but a smile spread over her lips and she turned her head a little more to accept a soft kiss from the man standing behind her.

“Where’s George?”

“Closing up shop,” Fred smiled, tightening his hold on the blonde just a little more. “He told me to come ahead and spend some time with you. We weren’t sure how meeting everyone had gone and he was worried that you may have been lonely here without us.”

“Well of course I missed you,” Avalon teased, turning to curl her arms around Fred’s neck. “But your family has been nothing but kind to me, and Charlie is here! We talked all about magical creatures and there was tasty food and a snowball fight.” She could have rambled on for longer but Fred silenced her with another quick kiss, the action making Avalon lift onto her toes ever so slightly. Fred was taller, after all.

“You two look good together,” Draco commented from his position in the entry to the kitchen, smiling as he leaned against the door frame. “I don’t mean to interrupt, but I’m about to break out the dessert and was coming to ask Avalon if she wanted to join us. I suppose I’m asking the both of you, now.”

“Wow, you two look like you could be related,” Fred looked surprised, peering between the two of them. The two blondes laughed and Avalon took Fred’s hand in hers, leading him into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas eve morning found Draco in his new favorite spot - sitting on the kitchen counter as he sipped tea and pondered about the situation in his home. Everyone else in the house was still sleeping and enjoying the ability to relax after being up most of the night chatting with one another and decorating the entire house. It amused Draco to no end to see garland and sparkly lights running down the hallway as well as mistletoe in the bathrooms, including the master bathroom. He assumed that had been the work of Harry, considering the ceiling of their bedroom was also covered in sparkly lights. Draco liked the lights, a lot.

“You’re up early.” Draco jumped a little, nearly spilling his tea. He hadn’t heard Harry leave their bedroom and enter the kitchen, but he smiled anyways and set his mug aside in favor of opening his arms (and legs) to draw his lover close. Harry was happy to oblige, stepping between Draco’s thighs and pressing himself into Draco’s embrace, relishing the feel of Draco’s long legs wrapping around his waist.

“It’s hard to sleep without you,” he admitted, capturing Draco’s lips in a quick kiss before he moved lower, brushing his mouth over Draco’s neck. The blonde immediately squirmed and tightened his legs around Harry’s waist, pulling him closer and rocking their hips together.

“We shouldn’t do this out here,” he groaned, though he made no effort to stop Harry’s hands from wandering over his hips. Fumbling for his wand, the blonde hesitated for only a moment before transfiguring his sleep shorts into a red and green skirt. Almost immediately he could feel Harry’s body reacting to the clothing change, biting his bottom lip as he felt Harry’s length swell in his sweatpants.

“Fuck, Draco…” The words came out almost as a low grumble and thrilled the blonde, a grin creeping over his lips.

“Pretty sure we’re heading towards that,” he replied cheekily, rolling his hips and guiding one of Harry’s hands under his skirt, showing him that he hadn’t transfigured any underwear. Draco’s head fell back as Harry’s fingers curled around his rapidly hardening length, a soft moan passing his lips. Nearly a year of fumbling around with one another before they actually moved on to ‘proper’ sex had left Harry with incredibly talented hands, especially when those hands had unrestricted access to Draco’s body.

Harry’s free hand tugged at Draco’s hips, bringing him closer to the edge of the counter so his hand could roam further between Draco’s toned thighs.

“You’re so soft,” he mumbled, moving his lips across any possible exposed skin from where Draco had let his head fall backwards. A silent, wandless spell (Harry always was a show off) made Draco’s toes curl as he felt lubrication spread over his excited entrance and he knew that Harry’s fingers were no doubt covered as well. Usually when they were lost in the heat of the moment they didn’t bother to take the time stretching and preparing Draco the regular way, opting instead to use a spell, so while the lubrication wasn’t a surprise, feeling Harry’s finger press inside him slowly, was.

“Oh gods… Harry… we don’t have time for this…” the blonde tried to protest, but he would also admit that he thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of Harry’s fingers inside him, teasing and stretching him in preparation for even more pleasure.

“Shhh, no one’s awake,” was the response, though Harry released Draco’s now leaking length in favor of pushing up his t-shirt to gain access to his smooth chest. He could feel Draco’s toes rhythmically curling and relaxing behind his lower back, letting him know just how much his lover was enjoying himself.

“More.” It was not a plea but simply a demand, Draco lifting his hips a little. His arms were braced behind himself, not that the counter offered all that much room to do so, but the angle at which his hips had been brought to the edge meant he was sitting somewhat awkwardly. Harry chuckled, his kisses spreading over Draco’s chest as he obeyed his lovers request and added a second finger.

It wouldn’t be the first time they had rushed the process, but it had never been because they were worried about being caught. The squish of lubrication as Harry plunged his fingers in and out of Draco’s eager body made his own hips squirm and he used his other hand to fumble with his pants, releasing his aching length.

“Mmm, no undies,” Draco managed to comment, moving his hips a bit lower and ignoring the complaint his lower back gave at being bent at such an odd angle. The only real upside was that Harry’s hips were nearly level with the edge of the counter and he didn’t have to worry about simply falling off.

Despite aching for it, his hips still jumped with surprise when the thick, blunt head of Harry’s erection pressed against his loosened entrance, causing Harry to grin against his neck. Biting his bottom lip, Draco arched and a moan spilled from his mouth as Harry pushed inside, spreading his body open.

“Always so fucking tight,” Harry groaned, giving a gentle nip to Draco’s collarbone before he used both hands to steady his lovers hips, drawing them impossibly close together. Any retort the blonde may have had was lost to the pleasure as Harry began rocking against him, his thick length dragging against all the right places. Trusting Harry not to let him slide completely off the counter, Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulders and rocked his hips, feeling Harry slide almost completely out before he thrust back in rather firmly. Each thrust brought a flash of pleasure and an eager moan, Draco’s leaking cock trapped between the two of them and making quite the mess on the underside of his skirt.

“Don’t stop… Harry…”

“You feel so good on my cock,” was the response and Draco felt his length twitch at the words. They hadn’t really experimented all that much, especially not with dirty talk, but he would easily admit that he liked what he was hearing. Harry was pushing into him insistently, strong hips driving his length deep into Draco with enough movement for the two to hear the sound their hips made when Harry thrust in completely. No doubt chanting “fuck” repeatedly, Draco had to release Harry with at least one arm in order to reach down and stroke himself. Wanting to offer his lover a view, the blonde pushed his skirt out of the way and released his legs from where they sat around Harry’s hips, instead spreading his legs wide and holding them in the air while he tugged at his aching length. The idea worked and only served to cause Harry to pound deeper into him, all but yanking Draco’s hips against his and thrusting harder, grunting lightly. Draco keened happily, swiping his thumb over his leaking tip before spreading it down his length, stroking himself faster.

“Gonna cum,” Harry groaned, feeling himself nearing the edge.

“Inside me,” the words were leaving Draco’s mouth before he could catch himself. “Cum inside me! I want it, Harry, please! Cum in me!”

“Fuck! Draco!” Harry hips surged forward and his fingers were no doubt leaving marks in the pool skin of Draco’s hips as he gripped his lover tightly, thrusting himself as deep as possible as he felt himself lose control. His hips trembled as he shot spurt after spurt of heavy, thick cum deep inside Draco’s either body and his eyes locked on Draco’s hand as the blonde followed him over the edge, cumming heavily.

Their hips moved against one another as the pleasure washed over them, trying to milk out every moment they could before Harry’s length softened and he would be forced to pull free.

“Merlin, Draco… I’ve never heard you say that before…” Harry panted, slowly releasing his lovers hips as he eased out of Draco’s no doubt tender hole. Pants still around his knees, Harry watched as Draco thumbed his sensitive tip a few more times before releasing his flaccid length.

“I didn’t know I wanted it that badly,” the blonde admitted, a blush coloring his cheeks a wonderful pink. Harry stepped close once more, lifting Draco’s chip and capturing his lips in a sweet, post orgasm kiss. They would have remained there for as long as possible if Draco hadn’t heard one of the bathrooms flush, alerting him to the fact that someone else in the house was awake.

“Come on, let’s go shower and clean up,” he pushed at Harry’s chest, making him step back so Draco could stand properly. As he moved, Draco could have sworn that he had seen a flash of ginger hair but he didn’t sense any movement other than the bathroom and assumed his fears of being caught were simply causing his eyes to play tricks. Lacing his fingers with Harry’s, the blonde pulled his lover towards their end of the house - guest quarters were at one end and the master suite was in the other. Privacy, after all, was important, even with magical soundproofing.

*****

“Quite the show,” Charlie commented quietly as he stood doing dishes in the kitchen while Draco cleaned up the table. All the magic in the world available to them and there was still something calming about tidying by hand. The rest of the group was outside on the heated deck, chatting over hot drinks and enjoying the warming charms that kept the covered deck the perfect temperature.

“I’m sorry?” Draco frowned, looking up from where he was scrubbing a bit of dried ketchup off the table.

“This morning,” Charlie nodded towards the space on the counter where Draco had been so wonderfully shagged hours earlier. He fought the urge to grin as an incredibly bright blush bloomed on Draco’s face and the blonde’s eyes went wide.

“You saw that?!”

“Indeed I did.”

“I’m going to die,” Draco groaned, sinking down into one of the chairs and letting his head thump down against the freshly cleaned table. With a weak flick of his wand, the wash rag cleared away and remaining mess and was plopped into the sink, splattering a chuckling Charlie with water and bubbles.

“I’d apologize for standing there and watching, and I really SHOULD apologize, because that was incredibly rude and pervy of me, but… damn, Draco. I’m so bloody jealous.”

“Jealous?” Draco asked weakly, but he sat up and observed the man standing across from him. Was Charlie jealous that Draco was with Harry? Did he want Harry? Was he going to try and steal Harry away from him?

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Draco,” Charlie said honestly, putting the final dish in the drying rack and turning to rest his hip against the side of the counter. “And Harry gets to put his hands all over you… I’m jealous of that.”

If someone could pass out from blood loss due to said blood residing solely in someone’s cheeks, Draco would be unconscious by now, staring in shock at what the redhead was telling him. How in the world was he supposed to respond to such a thing?!

“And that skirt,” Charlie continued. “I mean, from my position I didn’t actually get to see a lot, but Harry’s short and you had your legs spread out, so I could see your skirt and the way your head fell back when he first entered you. All I wanted was to take his place.” He was talking way too much, Charlie realized much too late and he cursed himself for speaking so openly. He and Harry had never used filters around one another, and especially when they were writing, so he hadn’t considered keeping his innermost thoughts to himself.

“I… I’m not really sure what to say, Charlie,” Draco drummed his fingers against the table top, unsure where to look because locking eyes with Charlie was just causing more embarrassment.

“Shit, Draco, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have said a word, I was just overcome by thoughts I really shouldn’t be having. Maybe it’s because I’m more or less surrounded by people having crazy amounts of sex in this house, even if everything is soundproofed, but that doesn’t excuse my actions.” With a quiet apology, Charlie excused himself from the kitchen and vanished from sight, leaving Draco sitting at the table alone.

Christmas eve is NOT the time to be feeling so utterly awkward.

*****

The twins arrived, properly, just in time for dinner, laughing and joking with their friends for a few moments before branching off to share a kiss with Avalon. It was a surprisingly tender moment, even though the trio had been seeing each other every night, but clearly Avalon meshed well with the twins’ dynamic.

“We’re finally all here at once,” Harry grinned, raising his glass to toast the family and to kick off dinner. Charlie had wound up sitting across from Draco and the two were trying hard not to meet each others eyes, Ginny felt somewhat awkward not being partnered with someone, and Ron and Viktor had their legs tangled together under the table.

“We closed up early,” George grinned. “Wanted to be here to properly kick off christmas eve dinner, and not just arrive in time for dessert.”

“And that was just me,” Fred laughed. Between the twins sat their object of affection, and if it were humanly possible, Avalon would be holding each of their hands while eating. Being sandwiched between the two was everything she wanted in life and hadn’t known she wanted it until Charlie had introduced her to his brothers a year earlier.

“Harry and Draco worked really hard on this dinner,” Ginny clapped her hands together, drawing everyone’s attention. “I think we should toast to them as well, especially because they’re putting up with our loud asses for two weeks. Well some of us are only here for a shorter period.” Bill and Fleur grinned and lifted their glasses in a toast along with the others, they were only staying until mid-christmas day before going to spend the rest of their holidays with Fleur’s family.

“Not that we’re kicking you out,” Draco added, sipping his drink before beginning to dish himself some food. “You’re more than welcome to come and go as you please, but some of us have nowhere else to go but back to school, and we don’t plan to do that until January.”

Pleasant conversation wafted around the table and everyone quickly became overstuffed with food and mellowed by the impending food coma, and dessert hadn’t even been served yet!

Charlie immediately offered to help clear the table, even though magic would have been more than enough for one person to handle, clearly needing to speak with Harry and Draco. Despite being the hosts, the pair refused to let anyone else do any sort of cleaning while spending the holidays with them.

“I wanted to apologize,” he kept his voice low, still unable to meet Draco’s eyes.

“For what, Charlie?” Harry frowned, approaching his friend and resting a hand on his shoulder, though he was surprised when Charlie pulled away from the touch.

“Charlie saw us this morning,” Draco sighed, automatically lifting himself up onto the counter, though he blushed immediately as two sets of memories flooded into his mind. He shook his head just a little as if to dislodge said memories - now was not the time.

“O-oh, well, we should be the ones apologizing,” Harry tried to rationalize, but Charlie shook his head.

“I’m one hundred percent coveting your boyfriend, Harry,” the redhead admitted, looking incredibly ashamed. “I had no idea that Draco was my type, or that I was into boys wearing skirts, but seeing the two of you this morning… it sparked something in me and I couldn’t stop myself, I told Draco how I felt.” When Harry turned to his lover, Draco nodded and let out a small sigh.

“I should just leave,” Charlie continued.

“No!” While he had expected Harry to protest, having been friends for so many years, Charlie was surprised when it was Draco who spoke up first. The blonde gripped the edges of the counter where he sat, leaning forward ever so slightly.

“Just because you have feelings you aren’t sure how to handle doesn’t mean that we’re going to kick you out, especially on christmas eve. This is a home of acceptance and understanding, even if I honestly don’t know how to respond to your comments. I mean, I should be flattered… but Harry is the only person, male or female, to show me anything more that regular friendship, let alone pure sexual attraction. This is all incredibly new to me.” Draco knew he was babbling, rocking back and forth as he spoke, prompting Harry to move to his side and to gently curl an arm around his waist.

“I don’t know how to help you, Charlie,” the brunette sighed as well, watching his friend squirm from across the kitchen. “If this were some bad porno, I’d make the suggestion that we simply share Draco.” Silver eyes went wide but Harry quickly gave Draco’s knee a reassuring pat. “But that’s not an option. It took me two years to really realize what I felt for Draco, and I don’t plan to ever do something to ruin that.”

“I understand,” Charlie said softly, unsure what else there was to say. It was clear that the two younger males didn’t hate him, and that helped him feel somewhat better.

“He… could watch…” Draco said slowly, absently chewing on his bottom lip as he considered the words he was saying.

“Watch?” Harry questioned, blinking a little. “Like, watch us have sex?”

“Or just watch me… you know… wanking…” the blonde spoke slowly, staring at the floor. Harry mulled this over, studying his lovers face for signs that he was simply offering out suggestions in an attempt to make everyone happy. He knew what it was like to want to please everyone, and sometimes you made stupid desions and offers in order to do so.

“You don’t have to offer that,” Charlie spoke up, though he found himself wanting to step across the kitchen and envelope Draco in his arms. He absently wondered if he would get hard simply from hugging the blonde and decided that any sort of physical contact with Draco should be avoided.

“It’s… I can’t say it’s not exciting,” Draco blushed. “The idea of being caught this morning was a thrill, and when you told me you had seen us, that was also a thrill, especially because we hadn’t even known you were there. But to know you’re watching me, and you like it, and you’re someone other than Harry… it’s kind of exciting…”

“My boyfriend the closet exhibitionist,” Harry huffed, though he wasn’t upset. His own feelings regarding their morning romp echoed Draco’s, and provided he stayed in the room, he couldn’t see a problem with letting Charlie watch. After all, it had been all Draco’s idea, it wasn’t as though he was being forced into it.

“We’ll leave our door unlocked tonight,” Draco decided to wrap up the conversation, sliding off the counter and stretching his arms above his head. “If you decide to accept my christmas gift to you, we’ll see you after everyone goes to sleep. If not, there’s no hard feelings.”

Harry’s mouth twitched and Draco swatted at him before the movement could turn into a full on grin.

“Get your mind your of the gutter, you brat.”

And thus the tension was broken, Harry and Charlie laughing at the blonde as Draco flipped them the bird and opted to collect several trays of bite sized desserts to bring into the living room as he left the kitchen.

*****

Maybe it was the over abundance of food everyone had eaten, maybe it was the drink, or maybe it was the excitement that tomorrow was christmas and they all should go to bed so morning comes sooner (you never outgrow that feeling), but by 11:45pm the house was dark, minus the strings of sparkling lights, and Charlie found himself padding silently to the other end of the house. Passing through the kitchen, the redhead came to stand in front of the master suite door, his hand reaching out to knock but stopping at the last moment.

Was he doing the right thing by accepting Draco’s offer? Was this going to mess up his relationship with Harry? What if he lost control and touched? Oh, he really wanted to touch.

While his brain argued about pros and cons, his body moved forward and he was suddenly stepping quietly through the door, not even bothering to announce his presence.

He was immediately greeted to the sight of Harry standing with his back against one of the bed posts, very much naked, and with Draco crouched in front of him. It only took a moment for Charlie to clue in that Draco was sucking Harry off, his blonde hair bound into a high ponytail to keep it out of the way while his head bobbed eagerly on Harry’s length. Harry’s hands were gripping Draco’s white blonde hair, guiding his boyfriend on his length, not that Draco needed any sort of encouragement. Judging by his eager movements, Draco thoroughly enjoyed having Harry in his mouth, not to mention his throat. Seeing as he was standing off to one side, Charlie was being given full view of Harry’s thick length disappearing between Draco’s soft, pink lips.

“Fuck,” Harry groaned, hips thrusting forward to bury his length into his lovers mouth over and over. “Gonna cum…” Charlie’s own length jumped in his loose sweatpants and he found that he couldn’t take his eyes off the scene before him. Draco made no effort to pull away as Harry gave a few more thrusts before his hips stilled and he released a happy moan, cock buried to the hilt in Draco’s eager mouth.

The blonde pulled back just enough to catch the final spurt of Harry’s load on his tongue, turning his head and offering the visual to Charlie with a half smile before he closed his mouth and swallowed audibly. If he was trying to arouse with a simple action, that easily did it.

“You came,” Draco smiled, rising from his kneeling position and smoothing his hands over his skirt. This one was candy cane colored and he also wore green and silver thigh high socks, yet another thing Charlie didn’t know he was into but it was absolutely affecting him.

“And he watched,” Harry grinned, moving to sit on the bed, his now flaccid length still completely exposed. No sense in covering up, not when this was the second time Charlie had seen the pair in such a position.

“I liked it,” Charlie blurted out, blushing brightly. The room was lit only by the multicolor lights that had been hung across the ceiling - more than enough light to see by, but still gentle enough not to feel like some sort of rave.

“We hoped you were going to come,” Draco admitted, motioning to where a plush armchair sat not far from the end of the bed. “Sit, get comfortable. We made sure you were going to have the best view in the house. I even kept my hands off.” Slender hips gave a wiggle and Draco smoothed his hands over them with a coy smile. Charlie complied almost instantly, settling into the chair as his eyes never left Draco, vaguely aware of Harry moving off of the bed and finding another seat off to one side.

“Harry and I used to do this together,” Draco told him as he crawled onto the large, king size bed and settled himself into a mound of pillows which propped him up just the way he wanted them to. “We abstained from sex a lot longer than most people think, but that didn’t mean we weren’t touching one another. He likes when I put on little shows for him… you two are alike in that way.”

Draco’s legs had been carefully arranged and the skirt spread out over his smooth thighs precisely to keep any of his naughty bits from showing, but that didn’t mean that Draco’s naked chest wasn’t affecting him. There was something about his smooth, pale skin that made Charlie wish he could taste every inch of it.

The room already felt much too warm, in Charlie’s opinion, but when Draco bit his lower lip and brought his knees up, showing off the matching candy cane colored silk panties he was wearing the temperature seemed to sky rocket.

“You like?”

“Very much,” Charlie answered honestly, adding yet another thing to his mental list of things that turned him on. Keen eyes spotted the wet patch that had no doubt been caused by Draco’s excitement in sucking Harry off, and Charlie wondered if he was going to get to see it grow or if the panties would come off before that could happen.

Wiggling himself a smidge lower in the pillow pile, Draco used on hand to gently tease a nipple while the other openly palmed himself through those sinful panties. There was no attempt to stop his hips from rolling against his hand and he made sweet, almost innocent little noises that made Charlie’s cock twitch.

“Did you touch yourself?” he asked, his voice breathy and somewhat hindered by the lust that was growing inside him. “After you watched us this morning?” Draco watched Charlie’s face as he asked the question, moving his hand to the other nipple and teasing that one as well.

“Y-yes,” Charlie nodded. The answer seemed excite Draco even more, the blonde rocking his hips more firmly against his hand. The gentle teasing went on for another minute or two before Draco’s hips went from rocking to squirming and the blonde had to free himself from his naughty panties. He was quite flexible, Charlie learned, watching Draco lift his hips easily off the bed and maneuver said panties down, lifting one foot and then the other to completely remove them, all without falling over.

With a silly little smile, Draco tossed the panties towards Charlie, watching them land on his lap.

“How about you keep those?” He let the suggestion hang in the air, noticing Charlie curl his fingers around the silky material even though his eyes never left Draco’s skirt clad body. The redhead licked his lips as Draco settled back against the bed, legs spread once more and offering Charlie full view of his cock. It was a surprise to see Draco completely devoid of hair, though considering the blonde didn’t seem to have body hair in general, Charlie wondered if it was genetic or a deliberate spell.

Those thoughts were quickly banished as Draco reached for his wand and lifted one leg into the air, spreading his body open and exposing his tight, pink hole to Charlie’s eager eyes. He couldn’t look away as a quick spell was used to lube Draco’s fingers and soon he was rubbing them against his entrance, squirming once again.

“Do you want to watch me fuck myself?” Draco asked softly, teasing himself with just the tip of his middle finger. He was thankful for his flexibility and long limbs, knowing that Harry had often complained about fatigue when playing with himself.

“Please,” Charlie panted, though he had kept his hands off himself. Draco smiled and nodded, letting his head fall back as he breached himself with that long, middle finger, slowly and gently slipping it in and out. Once more his hips began to roll and his free hand went to the bedding under him, gripping the blanket in an effort to keep himself from touching his cock.

“Gods… I want more…” Draco mumbled, rolling his hips against his hand as though trying to coax a non-existent partner into moving faster.

“Use two fingers,” Charlie managed to grind out, though he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be talking to Draco when he hadn’t been directly asked a question. The blonde’s response of pressing a second finger inside his deliciously tight body was answer enough and Charlie found himself leaning forward in the chair, watching intently.

“Feels so good inside me,” the blonde panted, his fingers making a wonderful squelching noise as he thrust them in and out, sometimes pushing them as deeply as he could as he sought out that sweet spot deep inside himself. Charlie knew when he had struck gold because Draco cried out, hips spasming and his cock leaking heavily where it rested against his stomach, pre cum staining the underside of his skirt.

“Touch yourself… please Draco… I want to see you touch that beautiful cock…” He still hadn’t made a move to touch his own length, but Charlie’s pants were tented quite impressively and a dark, wet patch was growing where his own pre cum leaked out.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he continued, licking his lips as Draco curled his free hand around his length, stroking himself quickly while his fingers continued to move inside his tight hole. It was taking everything Charlie had not to crawl onto the bed and have his way with the stunning blonde, but that wasn’t what his gift was. The sight of Draco writhing in front of him, moaning with need, was going to fuel his memories for a very long time.

“Close,” the blonde whimpered, his hand beginning to move faster. “I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum,” Charlie insisted, his breath catching as Draco pressed his fingers deeper, massaging his prostate almost roughly and gripping his aching cock with practiced fingers.

“F-fuck… I’m… I’m cumming… Oh gods, I’m cumming!” Thank merlin for silencing spells because Draco was a lot louder this time around, hips thrusting upwards into his hand as he came all over his stomach and chest. His fingers continued to move, even as he milked his length, smearing the head in the mess he had made.

Charlie’s fingers gripped the arms of the chair so tightly that he was impressed that the supple leather hadn’t split under his grasp, his heart racing as he watched the blonde lose control in front of him. A groan off to one side made him turn his head and he was greeted to the sight of Harry cumming as well, the younger male stroking his thick cock madly as his second load of the night spewed from the tip.

“Bloody hell… That was so hot… Draco… I don’t know how to thank you…”

The blonde lay panting against the bed, fingers still buried deep inside his body as he allowed the boneless sensation that came after orgasm to wash over him. It took him nearly a minute before he was able to slowly sit up and withdraw his fingers, his skirt falling back over his thighs and covering the mess he had made, though he frowned when he noticed Charlie was still hard and aching in his pants.

“You… didn’t cum?” he asked softly, crawling to the end of the bed and coming much too close for Charlie’s liking. The redhead shook his head, still clutching the red silk panties in one hand.

“I didn’t think… didn’t know… I wasn’t sure if that was allowed,” he managed to stammer out, his answer making Draco pout. The blonde glanced over his shoulder, sharing a silent conversation with Harry before the darker male nodded and motioned towards Charlie.

“Sit back,” Draco almost commanded, shooing Charlie back into a proper sitting position. Charlie was confused but did as he was told, settling properly in the armchair and eyeing the blonde with a curious look.

“No penetration,” Harry commented from his own chair, though he had turned it to face where Draco was approaching Charlie’s chair.

“No… what? What’s going on?”

Draco’s soft hand ghosted over Charlie’s aching length, briefly feeling the firm flesh contained be the pre cum stained sweatpants before his wand was produced and Charlie suddenly found himself lacking any pants. Silver eyes went wide and Harry made a shocked noise.

“Holy shit, Charlie, how the fuck do you hide that beast?”

Nestled in a trimmed nest of deep red curls was an impressively large cock, one that had shocked Draco into silence. He had never seen a penis so large and he couldn’t help but wonder how in the world Charlie managed to get laid - surely that length didn’t fit into your average female orifice. Maybe that was why Charlie liked boys.

“Magic,” Charlie choked out, his length having sprung upwards when it was released, bumping against his strong, muscled stomach.

“Touch me,” Draco instructed, moving forward and carefully pressing Charlie’s length back down towards his lap so the blonde could crawl on top of him, straddling his hips. The contact made Charlie groan, feeling Draco’s smooth body settle on top of him. It took some prompting from the blonde and a bit of shifting around for the two to find their rhythm, Charlie’s large length sliding between Draco’s still messy cheeks. The blonde whimpered from the contact, feeling the thick length grinding against him with every thrust of Charlie’s strong hips. He felt so small against the dragon tamer’s much larger body, especially when Charlie finally allowed himself to touch Draco’s perfect hips.

“Draco…” the words came out as a soft gasp and Charlie moved his hands under the skirt, finally gripping that sinful little ass and spreading those delicious cheeks open even more, letting his cock slide freely.

“Fucking hell, Charlie!” Draco’s own length, hard once more both from the sheer size of Charlie’s cock thrilling him and the sensation of being somewhat manhandled by someone much larger than he was. The blonde was somewhat aware of Harry moving to sit on the bed, the brunette watching, mouth agape, as his lovers tight backside was used as a modified version of a cock sleeve.

“Gonna cum,” Charlie ground out, his hips snapping forward at an impressive pace. Draco nodded eagerly, reaching down to vanish his skirt and to give himself access to his once more leaking cock.

“Gonna cum on your beautiful ass!” There would have been more words but Charlie found himself falling over the edge, grinding himself against the blonde on his lap as his oversized length spurted thick ropes of cum all over Draco and the chair, and floor, under them. Someone was a little pent up.

“Wanna cum too!” Draco pleaded, his hand flying over his own length, his moans broken by fevered panting. Harry wasn’t far behind him and Charlie watched both boys cum all over themselves once again.

Reaching for his wand, Charlie managed to levitate the two boneless young men and used a cleaning spell to deal with the multitude of messes they had made before placing both under the blankets of their bed. He opted to tuck them in with gentle hands before turning to leave, his body starting to feel heavy and weary.

“Stay…” Draco’s hand had shot out from under the covers and grabbed his wrist, giving a little tug. He knew he should have said no, should have pulled away and retired to his own room, but the invitation was too much for Charlie to handle and he found himself sliding under the covers as well. Draco let out a happy sigh, tucking his head under Harry’s chin (always an amusing sight to see the taller of the two acting in such a way) as he felt Charlie’s arms surround him from behind.

“Happy christmas, Charlie,” Harry yawned, his words echoed quietly by Draco. Charlie smiled, allowing himself to sink deeply into sleep. They would deal with the aftermath of this decision in the morning, but for now he felt more complete than he had felt in a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had meant to be the one making a scene on christmas morning, but it seemed Viktor had beaten him to it. After all the gifts (not that there had been a lot this year) had been unwrapped and everyone had enjoyed their first cup of tea, the Bulgarian male had gently extracted himself from Ron’s embrace and moved away from the couch. As Ron looked at him curiously, assuming his lover was simply getting something to eat or going to the bathroom, his eyes widened as Viktor got down on one knee in front of where Ron sat.

The entire room went silent as everyone took notice and watched the two interact.

“I know we’ve only been a couple for a short time,” Viktor smiled, reaching out to take Ron’s hands in his own and giving them a gentle squeeze. “But with everything that has gone on in the last two years, it feels like I’ve known you my entire life.”

Ginny let out a soft ‘aww’ and was quickly shushed by Fleur who was sitting beside her.

“I’ve actually been planning this for a while now… I just didn’t know exactly when I would go through with it.”

Viktor released one of Ron’s hands so he could reach into his pocket and withdraw a small, black, velvet covered box.

Bill thought Fleur was going to explode, she was gripping his hand so hard and leaning forward intently.

“I visited your parents right before the war,” the older man admitted, gently turning the box in his hand. “I told them about my intentions… and about how much I loved you, almost from the very start. But you were a little young, then.”

Harry chuckled and Draco abruptly slapped a hand over his mouth, silencing him.

“I love you, Ronald Weasley,” Viktor continued, he and Ron completely oblivious to the reactions of those around them. “I love you more than I thought I could ever love someone, maybe even more than Quidditch--”

Draco shot Harry a death glare - he had better not laugh!

“--and I know now that I want to spend the rest of my life at your side, where ever that takes us.” With an ease that only could have came with much practice, Viktor used his thumb to flip open the lid of the little velvet box, exposing the simple golden band nestled within.

“Will you marry me?”

Charlie was fairly sure that you could have cut the suspense in the room with a knife, everyone sitting on the edge of their seats as they awaited Ron’s response. To one side he noticed Ginny trying to discretely wipe away a tear, no doubt a response to Viktor talking about their parents.

“Viktor… Yes. I want to spend my life with you, too.” Ron was still somewhat stunned, staring into the little box and at the ring that was being presented to him. Viktor smiled brightly, removing the ring from its protective box and gently sliding it onto Ron’s appropriate finger.

Everyone in the room cheered and clapped happily when the two embraced and shared a kiss, Harry finally prying Draco’s hand off his mouth.

“So much fuss,” Draco sighed, relaxing back into Harry’s arms and resting his head on his lover’s shoulder. Harry smiled, pulling Draco closer against his side and rubbing his hip, his thumb finding a small piece of exposed skin to gently caress.

“Not your style, love?”

“Hell no,” Draco snorted. “I mean, everyone here is my family, but I’d be too embarrassed to react, let alone react in the correct way. Besides, we’re only eighteen… there’s a lot of time left. Though if Ron is going to be relocating to Bulgaria, it’s much easier if you’re married, or marrying, someone in the other country.”

Harry kept a smile on his face and engaged in normal conversation all while his insides churned and he panicked internally. Maybe his plans for proposing were wrong.

*****

Charlie sighed and rubbed his temples as he watched Harry pace back and forth in front of him, the two sitting on the far side of the house, as far away as possible from the master bedroom where Draco was napping.

“I honestly think you’re panicking for no reason, Harry,” he wiggled his toes, enjoying the knitted slippers that had been gifted to him by Avalon. They were bright pink and clearly clashed with his red and green holiday themed pajama pants, but he wasn’t about to turn down something hand made. This was the first year the Weasley clan hadn’t received knitted jumpers, after all.

“But Draco said--” Harry began but Charlie shook his head, holding up a finger while he took a sip of his tea before continuing.

“You need to sit down and calm down. So your plan was bungled this morning, who cares! It just means you can tweak your plan into something even better. Maybe take him snowshoeing or something.”

“Snowshoeing? Draco? Our Draco?”

Wait a moment. WAIT. A. MOMENT.

“OUR Draco?” Charlie was glad his mug was empty because he would have fumbled his tea all over himself if it hadn’t been. Harry lifted an eyebrow.

“Was that the wrong thing to say? I mean, after last night…”

“I figured that was just a one off thing, honestly,” Charlie admitted, though they hadn’t discussed anything that morning - someone had been a little too eager to get to the presents.

“Well, we all had fun last night, and you fit pretty well in our bed… I mean, I know you’ll be going back to Romania and we’ll be finishing school and then who knows what else, but…” Harry let the idea hang in the air, finally sitting back down in the comfortable deck chair and pulling his knees against his chest. His gifted slippers were yellow and orange with no real pattern to them.

“So we’re just going to… share Draco when ever I’m in town?”

“Well, it’s not like you and I really did anything with one another, but Draco seemed to thoroughly enjoy your hands all over him and I enjoyed seeing the two of you together. If I get to be treated to a delicious show AND amazing cuddles, all while Draco is smothered in the love he truly deserves… why not?”

“You’re proposing to the man, Harry! How in the world is that supposed to work? I get a taste of the two of you just until you get married and then I have to back off?”

“What? No!” Harry was saddened that Charlie felt that way. “You will always be welcome in our bed, Charlie, regardless of our marital status. Besides, I plan to marry Draco before we return to school. The Ministry opens on January second and I already have us booked in first thing in the morning before we get back on the train.”

“And if he says no?” Charlie hated to ask, but it seemed like Harry had gotten a little ahead of himself, especially with Draco’s reaction to Viktor proposing to Ron.

“I cancel it,” Harry shrugged. “It wasn’t a lot of money and it’s not like I can’t spare it. I just know how much he hates wearing the Malfoy name and I think this will help him grow and become stronger.”

“I’ll think up something big and distracting for New Years Eve,” Charlie offered, moving to his feet. “Come on, let’s go back inside. It’s almost lunch time and we should say goodbye to Bill and Fleur before they head off to see her family.”

Harry followed after his friend, feeling better after venting his concerns. They hadn’t finished their conversation concerning Charlie becoming part of their relationship, but there was time for that. The redhead wasn’t leaving until the end of the holiday season and both he and Harry planned to make the best of the time they had.

Avalon, Fred, George, and Ginny were playing Twister when the two entered the living room via the patio doors. All four were contorted into some rather interesting positions and Avalon was very grateful that she had chosen to wear spandex shorts under her christmas themed skirt.

“What in the world?” Harry laughed, noting that they had pushed all the living room furniture out of the way to make space for the game. “How do any of you even know what this is? It’s a Muggle game!”

“I brought it,” Avalon grinned from her bent in half position, hair falling into her face. “I’ve been everywhere, I know many things, and I wanted to have some fun over the holidays before I go back to work!”

To make the game even harder, all four were wearing slippers, making everything much more slippery. It was amusing to see Bill and Fleur spinning the little moves board and calling out for them to shift positions, laughter filling the room. More than once there would be a curse and a squeal from Avalon, her hair trapped under someones hand or foot, but there wasn’t a lot she could do in her present position.

When she had the option to move her hand, Avalon took a second to run her fingers through her hair, causing the white blonde mass to quickly be bundled into a messy bun, perfect for keeping it out of range.

“Did… you just use wandless magic?” Ginny was peering under her own armpit and through the legs of one of her brothers, her eyes wide.

“Of course!” was Avalon’s response, the blonde smiling brightly. “No one from Arcadia uses wands, at least, none of the creatures do. Besides, our magic isn’t very strong, so we don’t need to filter it through a wand.”

Crickets. The room was so quiet you could hear crickets.

“Creatures?” Bill asked slowly, eyeing the blonde who had turned herself into a pretzel under the guise of winning the game. Charlie chuckled, leaning over to give the spinner a flick and calling out yet another move.

“Let’s finish the game,” he told them, not at all surprised by his friends words. “I’m sure Avalon would be happy to explain later, once she’s kicked all your asses.”

“I’ll start lunch,” Harry grinned, collecting all the dirty tea mugs and levitating them into the kitchen as he changed locations. Viktor and Ron were sitting at the kitchen table, holding hands and talking quietly over steaming mugs of tea and a half eaten plate of cookies. The brunette simply nodded at the two and continued to the sink, setting the dishes to wash themselves before moving to plan something for lunch. Sandwiches seemed like a good plan, easy to eat and portable.

*****

“So… you’re a creature?” Ginny peered across the table at the blonde girl wedged between her twin brothers, squinting as if trying to see something that wasn’t there, some sort of sign that marked Avalon as anything but ‘normal.’ Bill had asked his sister to write down everything and owl him all the information, though this had been quickly whispered during his goodbye hug.

“Mhm, I’m a Mountain Elf,” Avalon replied nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. “I just use a glamour to hide the prominent features because as at ease as I am with who I am, I didn’t want christmas to be uncomfortable for any of you.”

“And you both knew about this?” The question was directed at the twins who rolled their eyes and nodded.

“Of course we did.”

“There are no secrets between Avalon and us.”

“However unusual.”

“Or naughty.”

Draco rubbed at his eyes, having only woken up minutes earlier when Harry had bribed him out of bed with the promise of lunch - leftover christmas dinner turned into delicious sandwiches on soft buns.

“Can we see?” he asked quietly, reaching for the ingredients to make his favorite leftovers sandwich: a bun with mayonnaise and cranberry sauce spread on it, followed by turkey and stuffing, dipped in gravy. It earned him a few raised eyebrows, but there was no real judgement, especially after he had forced Harry to take a bite and it was deemed delicious.

“Of course.” With a flick of her wrist, Avalon lowered the glamour that surrounded her. As she had said, she was only hiding the major traits of her species and now visible were her pointed ears (especially since her hair was still pulled back) and a smile exposed her pointed fangs on both the top and bottom rows of teeth.

“Wicked.” Ron leaned forward, staring so intensely that Viktor nudged his new fiance in the ribs and reminded him about manners, making the redhead blush.

“Judging by the grin on your face, I assume you knew about this as well?” Ginny pointed a finger at Charlie, scowling a little.

“I’ve known Avalon for years, of course I knew,” Charlie confirmed. “It wasn’t my secret to spill and it wasn’t hurting anyone.”

“She’s a creature!” Ginny argued. “She’s not normal!”

“Fleur isn’t fully human either and you had no problem with her marrying Bill!” Charlie argued back, pressing his hands into the table to keep from banging them against the hardwood.

“It’s different!” Ginny tried to insist but this time it was the twins who interjected, standing from their seats and moving even closer to their chosen mate, as though protecting her.

“We think you need to cool down.”

“Why don’t you step outside for a while?”

“Why don’t I just LEAVE!” Ginny shouted, storming from the kitchen and heading down the hallway to where her bedroom was located.

“How far do you think she’ll get before she realizes she doesn’t really have anywhere to go because her only other home is the school?” Harry asked, whispering in Draco’s ear and causing the blonde to burst out in giggles.

As it turned out, Ginny shouted the address for Dean Thomas’ house and vanished through the floo before anyone could stop her.

Avalon felt terrible, the normally bubbly and smiling blonde staring at her hands which sat in her lap, having gone silent while the siblings had argued. Now the conversation had turned to whether they should be going after Ginny or not and Avalon found herself wanting to leave the room and hide for a while.

The mess of redheads were migrating to the living room, followed by Harry, leaving Draco alone with his fellow blonde.

“It’s going to be okay,” he tried to assure her. “As I’m sure you know, redheads have real firey tempers and sometimes it’s best to let them blow off steam instead of trying to reason with them.” Avalon nodded quietly and Draco sighed, unsure how else to help.

*****

While the twins fussed over they girlfriend and Ron fumed while pacing back and forth on the deck, Charlie, Draco, and Harry settled in the living room, Draco insisting they all sit on the same couch so he could smoosh himself between the two. Yes, this was exactly what he wanted. Sure, he had been completely happy with Harry, but having two people love and cherish him? Yes, this is what he wanted.

“Our house is suddenly a bit emptier,” Harry commented, noting that two bedrooms were now empty and no one had to sit uncomfortably close to anyone else if they didn’t want to.

“I wish I had gotten more time to visit with Bill,” Charlie admitted, laying his arm over the back of the couch. “We were never home at the same time, especially seeing as I couldn’t get back into the country during the war, so we never really get to see one another. Hell, I didn’t even get to attend his wedding… I still feel like a bad brother for missing that.”

“He understood,” Harry said quickly, reaching over his shoulder to pat Charlie’s hand. “The war had kicked off and no one was crossing magical borders unless they had a death wish, especially with the Snatchers running around and grabbing Muggleborns. It was better that you stayed away, that way Molly and Arthur knew you were safe.” Harry’s voice caught a little as he spoke of his (more or less) adoptive parents, making Draco nuzzle against his neck and drop a soft kiss against his skin.

“You can come to Ron and Viktor’s wedding,” Draco chipped in, smiling from his place in Harry’s arms. “You know Ron will expect it, even with your busy schedule. And judging by the protective nature the twins are showing with Avalon, a wedding there is probably in the near future. Honestly, I think a lot of young people are going to be getting married quite early, just because the memories of the war are still fresh in their minds.”

“Or getting pregnant because they’re stupid,” Harry muttered, causing the three of them to chuckle. Luckily that wasn’t a problem for them, and certainly wasn’t on their radar to discuss.

“Do you think Sirius and Remus will get married?” Draco wondered out loud, his head tilting so he could peer at Harry. “I mean, they have a baby on the way, even though they’re older than most new parents.”

“The wizarding world doesn’t really care about unwed parents,” Charlie answered, but that wasn’t really where Draco’s mind was going.

“Just because you love someone doesn’t mean you have to marry them,” Harry admitted, thinking about his godfather and Professor Lupin. “I don’t think either of them have any plans to make it official, but you don’t have to marry someone in order to spend the rest of your life with them.” Draco nodded, agreeing with the statement and opening his mouth to reply, though he was cut off as Ron and Viktor re-entered the house.

“It’s really starting to come down out there,” Viktor motioned over his shoulder to the heavy snowflakes falling outside. “I’ll bring in some more firewood before it all gets buried.” Harry didn’t have the chance to tell the Bulgarian that it was more than easy enough to spell the wood where ever they needed it, watching Viktor summon his boots and head back out the patio doors.

“Sometimes I think he prefers doing things by hand,” Ron grinned, flopping down into an arm chair and placing his feet on the coffee table. “Maybe he’s practicing for when he’s no longer playing Quidditch, but I doubt that’s going to happen any time soon. And it’s not like Bulgaria gets all that much snow.”

“We’re getting the most snow I’ve ever seen,” Draco said, sitting up just enough to look out the window, though the view was hampered by the reflection of the lights inside. With a huff, the blonde pulled out his wand and quickly doused the lights, leaving only the twinkle lights to see by.

“That was abrupt,” Charlie chuckled, not thinking as he suddenly took Draco’s chin in hand and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to his lips. Draco made a happy noise, his toes curling in his incredibly comfortable knitted slippers as he pressed himself against Charlie’s chest. The action made Harry chuckle before the brunette noticed Ron’s shocked look which triggered a full on laugh.

“Sorry to surprise you, Ron,” he laughed, his outburst causing Draco to pull away from Charlie with a bright pink blush gracing his cheeks.

“What… What? When? What?” Ron couldn’t seem to get his mouth to form a full sentence, confusion evident on his face as he looked between the three that were sitting across from him.

“It just sort of happened,” Draco lifted his hands in a sort of shrugging motion. “It’s not really a long story, but I certainly don’t think you want all the sexy details, so just go with it.”

“What are we going with?” Viktor entered the house with a large load of chopped wood floating behind him and leaving his snow covered boots outside on the deck. A flick of his wand set the wood down in the appropriate place beside the fireplace before he took a seat in the matching armchair that sat beside Ron’s.

“They’re shagging!” Ron managed to gasp out, pointing at the three across from them, though Viktor misunderstood.

“I’m well aware Harry and Draco are in a relationship, Ron.”

“No! The THREE of them,” he insisted, making his gesture much wider. Viktor blinked several times as he looked between his fiance and the trio, frowning for a moment as he processed this new information before simply nodding and settling into his chair.

“Okay then,” he said simply. “You are happy, yes?”

“Very,” Draco said quickly, then blushed. Being smothered in love, or perhaps in Charlie’s case it was currently passion, had quite the effect on him and he was happy to bask in it.

“Okay then” Viktor repeated, not needing any additional information or confirmation. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to still be struggling with the notion.

“How is it any different from the twins sharing Avalon?” Charlie asked, enjoying the sight of Ron processing all the new information.

“They came as a group, you just suddenly joined Harry and Draco.” Ron was speaking slowly and Charlie swore he could see the wheels turning inside his youngest brother’s mind. It was quite amusing.

“So that makes it wrong?”

“Well, no…”

“Just a bit of a shock, then?” Harry asked, a familiar grin crossing his features as Ron simply nodded. Viktor reached over and gave Ron’s knee several pats, smiling kindly at his lover. At least he had taken it better than Ginny had when secrets were revealed.

*****

New Years Eve brought games and more food, as well as even more snow. This time it was soft, fat, fluffy snowflakes that floated down from the sky as everyone assembled on the covered, warmed deck to observe Charlie’s big surprise.

Viktor stood behind Ron, holding him from behind and resting his chin on the redheads shoulder with a happy sigh.

Avalon sat on the railing of the deck, her balance impeccable but the twins still stood behind her, as though ready to catch her should she fall backwards. Her arms rested over each of their shoulders, long hair loose down her back.

Charlie positioned himself to one side of Ron, Viktor, the twins, and Avalon, having Harry and Draco stand on the other side of him. He needed to be in the middle of the group to best present his surprise, he argued, but he was also using his body as somewhat of a shield to keep his two boyfriends (was that the word they were using?) out of the direct line of sight of the others.

Harry had been surprised when Draco embraced him from behind, the blonde resting his chin on top of Harry’s head, reminding him just how short he was compared to Draco, but it was a nice sensation. Draco’s hands rested on Harry’s stomach and Harry covered those hands with his own, gently lacing their fingers together.

“Here we go!” With a swish, a flick, and a thrust, not to mention a flurry of quick spells, fireworks shot into the air, filling the pitch black night sky with bright flashes of color. They were loud, and entrancing, and the snowflakes continued to fall all around the group, despite the deck being covered.

With the other couples lost in the spectacle, Harry took a deep breath and quickly slid a etched silver band on Draco’s ring finger. He felt the blonde tense a little and watched as Draco extracted his hand from Harry’s hold, observing the piece of metal Harry had placed on him. The smaller male turned to face his taller lover, flashes of color exploding over their features as the fireworks continued, but Draco’s attention was now solely on Harry.

“I love you,” Harry smiled, once more lacing their fingers together. “We’ve been through a lot, and while it was rocky in the beginning as we got to know one another and you battled against your last name, I knew you were the one for me in fourth year when we snogged under the mistletoe.” Draco’s eyes had moved away when Harry mentioned the Malfoy name, but he turned back at the mention of their first kiss.

It had been soft and sweet, and they had been shy and giggling when it had happened. The mistletoe had appeared over their heads while they were talking in the alcove and Draco had shyly pointed it out, his silver eyes locked on Harry’s emerald ones. It had been a joke, as young teenage boys do, when Harry had suggested obeying the holiday tradition and kissing. They had suddenly jumped forward to kiss one another without warning, knocking their heads together and making the situation all the more awkward. Harry had taken control almost immediately, cupping Draco’s cheeks in his hands and moving in for the kiss. It was still awkward, and only lasted a moment or two, but as they broke apart and stood staring into each others eyes, they knew.

And so they knew now, fireworks exploding overhead, that this was meant to be.

“I want to be the one to erase the last bit of your past that’s still clinging to you,” Harry pressed on, releasing one of Draco’s hands so he could stroke his taller lover’s cheek. “Draco, will you marry me and become a Potter?” He was momentarily surprised when his thumb came into contact with wetness, worried he had said something wrong to make Draco cry, but the smile that covered Draco’s face told him that he had said all the right words.

Unable to speak, Draco simply nodded and kissed Harry feverently, nearly lifting the other boy right off his toes - blasted height difference.

Charlie grinned and felt his heart flutter, watching the exchange going on beside him. He hadn’t been able to hear anything Harry had said but clearly the brunette had done something correctly because the kiss he was witnessing made him a bit jealous. He was going to have to work on that seeing as Draco was no longer off limits and he was free to touch and kiss both boys as he wanted.

This was the start of a very good new year.


	5. Chapter 5

While Draco had zero hesitation in agreeing to marry Harry, especially with the fireworks and how content he was feeling after learning that polyamory was something totally okay to partake in and, with the right partner, it felt amazing. He was completely happy with being only with Harry, but adding Charlie to their relationship had added another layer of happiness.

Granted, he hadn’t realized when he had entered into the threesome relationship that Harry was going to propose, but clearly if he had asked Charlie to join them he also didn’t have a single problem with the two of them being while Charlie even while married. A part of him wondered if the marriage was only so Draco could pick up a new last name, but he easily could have paid the Ministry and chosen a new name while he attempted to escape his past.

But this felt right, one hundred percent right, and with Charlie, Ron, and Viktor standing as their witnesses, Harry and Draco joined hands in front of the Marriage Administrator, hearts beating rapidly.

Draco had transfigured his traditional black robes into silver ones with while lining, his long white blonde hair was loose, sporting a few tiny braids woven with thin, holographic silver ribbon, and he was wearing a smartly tailored suit. Magic was wonderful and being able to use it freely was surprisingly liberating.

Harry had opted to simply clean up his robes, the black no longer faded or patchy, and properly sized to accommodate the fact he hadn’t purchased new ones in over two years. He also wore a suit, thanks to Draco’s insistence, and his hair had been tamed as much as possible, though it seemed to repel any attempts to make it lay completely flat.

As romantic as custom, personally spoken vows would have been, the speed at which they were getting married meant there really wasn’t any time (they had been too caught up with spending their final day away from school in bed, with and without Charlie), and the standard words they repeated back to one another suited them just fine.

Draco had removed his ring for the ceremony, giving something for Harry to place on him as he spoke his final words of love and commitment. Harry’s matching ring was placed on the correct finger with the same loving words, and with the permission of the Administrator the two came together in a passionate kiss.

Charlie grinned, willing his mind to stay out of the gutters as he watched the two kiss sweetly. This wasn’t the place or time to be recalling memories of their time spent together over the past week. After watching the two of them grow up, he couldn’t think of a better pairing, especially when it included him any time he visited.

Viktor squeezed Ron’s hand, leaning over to whisper in his ear and letting him know that while this quick and easy wedding had been suitable for Harry and Draco, Viktor was determined to have a large, family wedding. Ron, predictably, blushed madly.

*****

“Oi, Malfoy.”

“Malfoy, I’m talking to you.”

“What, are you too stuck up to answer me?”

“Malfoy!”

“Did killing your daddy wreck your ears, Malfoy?”

“MALFOY, I am talking to you!”

Draco nearly tripped over his own feet when a rough hand grasped his upper arm and spun him to face his harasser, blonde hair fanning out as he spun.

“Were you talking to me?” he frowned, observing the outraged male who had grabbed his arm.

“Of course I was! Who the fuck else has the name Malfoy?” The fellow eighth year was one of the few who still believed that Draco was evil, despite never having actual proof that the blonde had done anything wrong. You would think just over seven years of being friends with the “Chosen One” would have made people understand that Draco was not his ancestors, nor did he have any desire to be.

“My last name is Potter.” Draco lifted his hand and pointed to the silver ring that graced his right finger before pulling his arm free of the other boy’s hold, turning, and walking away. He had only been back at school for less than twenty four hours and already he was glad that he had taken Harry’s offer of marriage, not that it had been a hard decision. Having a last name he actually liked made him feel somehow lighter and he fought against a smirk as he left his bully gaping behind him.

This was going to be a great final year.

*****

“Ginny still hasn’t apologized, eh?” Dean commented as he sprawled on his bed. The first day of classes since the holidays were over and the small group of eighth year males were getting ready for bed.

“The twins don’t honestly care,” Harry shrugged, attempting to snuggle with Draco but the blonde kept pushing him away as he reviewed a text book. “Avalon is still a bit upset by it, seeing as she had hidden her creature status specifically because she had worried about ruining christmas, but Fred and George couldn’t possibly care less.”

“How did things go in your house when she arrived?” Ron asked, popping a piece of leftover christmas chocolate into his mouth. Dean groaned.

“My parents had no idea we were dating, so when she showed up and said she wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with her boyfriend and had no where else to go, things got awkward. Hell, I honestly didn’t know we were dating! I’ve only seen her a few times since we all came back to school and the most we’ve done is a bit of making out.” He looked stressed out as he spoke, dragging his fingers through his closely cropped, curly hair.

“You should tell her,” Neville spoke quietly, buttoning his pajama top. “It’s best to talk openly instead of keeping secrets and causing more problems down the road.”

“Neville the relationship guru,” Harry laughed. “We’re going to assume that you and Luna are doing just peachy and have no problems going on?”

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell,” Neville grinned. “Besides, I’m more interested in the fact that THREE of our dorm mates are sporting wedding rings and not a single one of you has said a word. Clearly you all had a good christmas.”

“Wait, what?” Seamus twisted from where he was digging in his trunk, staring across the room.

“Viktor proposed,” Ron admitted, lifting his left hand to show off the ring that resided there.

“And I married Draco.” Harry said this like it was a completely average day, even as chaos broke out in the dorm and everyone flocked over to his and Draco’s beds.

“You MARRIED him!?” This seemed to be the only sentence that anyone was able of speaking, Neville observing the silver ring on Draco’s finger while Seamus and Dean pestered Harry for more information.

“When did you get engaged?”

“New years eve, at midnight.”

“And when did you get married?”

“Yesterday morning, before we headed for the platform. Luckily the train doesn’t leave until eleven or else we wouldn’t have had time.”

“You were engaged for barely twenty four hours!”

Draco was beaming, all too happy to spread his happiness over the rest of his dorm mates. Everyone seemed to be happy for them and that made him feel good, especially after the incident with one of his long time bullies that morning.

“We’re really happy for you,” Neville smiled, motioning at the other males around him. Congratulations.”

“When is YOUR wedding, then, Ron?” Seamus turned his attention to the redhead, lifting an eyebrow.

“We, uh, haven’t really discussed a date,” Ron mumbled, looking somewhat embarrassed as attention was focussed on him. “Viktor has a busy schedule and being so far away, we have to carefully plan everything. Especially with my brothers being so busy all the time.”

“Most likely after the Quidditch World Cup,” Harry grinned. “I have no doubt that Viktor isn’t going to wait any longer than that to officially claim you as his own.”

Everyone broke into a whole new wave of laughter, teasing Ron.

*****

Draco had figured it all out. Finals were coming up and soon they were going to be done with school. Officially done. Now was the time Draco needed to have his future plans in place, and so he found himself sitting in Professor McGonagall’s office with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits.

“I reviewed your grades as you requested, Mr. Potter.” The word still made her want to smile but she managed to keep a smile at bay.

“I’ve been doing my best,” Draco told her, sipping the tea but not taking a biscuit. “Especially after everything that went down last year, I really wanted to put but talents into something that would make a difference.”

“You’ve been showing exceptional skill in almost all your classes,” the Professor agreed. “Especially potion making and Charms. Not to mention you’ve made vast improvements in Herbology, no doubt thanks to all the study sessions you’ve been attending with Mr. Longbottom.”

Draco gently set the delicate tea cup back on its plate, smiling.

“I want to be a Healer, Professor, and a good Healer should be fluent in such things. I know I still have a lot to learn, and even though my last name has changed, there’s still a lot of stigma attached to my past…” His voice trailed off as he gently touched the silver ring that graced his slender finger. It was a reflex, his way of comforting himself when he felt his emotions overtaking him.

“I’ve already found you an internship, Mr. Potter. St. Mungos was weary, at first, when they saw your name, but with some insistence on my part and with your grades steadily improving, they conceded and agreed to an internship. Unpaid, unfortunately, but it’s a start.”

Professor McGonagall found herself smiling, a small smile but a smile nonetheless, as Draco processed the information, surprise crossing his face before he found himself beginning to shake, just a little.

“You… vouched for me?”

“Indeed I did, Mr. Potter, and it worked. You’ll receive a proper notification after they receive your final grades, but the internship is already in place. Provided you don’t fail any classes, you should receive your letter within two weeks of graduation.”

Draco stumbled from his Professor’s office several minutes later, feeling as though he was in a daze. He had a future, and while he still had to prove to people that he was not his ancestors, his future was bright.

Taking a left hand turn, the blonde headed for the Great Hall for dinner, and to seek out his husband and tell him the good news. They still hadn’t spoken of their plans for the future, and while Draco was sure that Harry was going to play professional Quidditch, nothing had ever been set in stone. Besides, Harry hadn’t played Quidditch in over a year, not since sixth year, and it’s not as though he had been receiving any sort of scouting requests.

It was still weird to see Ginny sitting far away from the eighth year students, and it was obvious that Dean had finally spoken to her because she no longer wanted anything to do with the dark haired male. Draco waved at his friends as he sat down, nudging his knee against Harry’s and leaning over to kiss his cheek.

“How was your meeting with McGonagall?”

“Productive,” Draco answered, smiling. “We talked about my plans for after graduation and with my grades, I seem to be on track.”

“Oh? And what plans are those?” Hermione smiled at the pair, leaning forward to hear Draco better over the noise of arriving students. Draco bit his bottom lip for a moment, glancing over at Harry with a mild blush.

“I want to be a Healer,” he told them. “I just learned that McGonagall has vouched for me and I have an internship with St. Mungos after graduation. I just need to get exemplary grades during finals, especially in the classes I’m struggling with.”

“You’ll do great, Draco,” Hermione assured him, having to sit back as their meal began materializing on the table in front of them. “If you need help, you know you can ask me for help.”

*****

He had been scheming, and even though he knew he should have told Harry what he was up to, but his husband seemed to be dragging his heels when it came to planning for life after school. So Draco had taken things into his own hands and as graduation came and went, and students dispersed back to their homes, never to return to the school, Draco could feel his anxiety growing.

“Everything okay, love?” Harry squeezed his hand as they loaded their trunks onto trollies in preparation to leave the platform for the final time.

“Just lots on my mind,” the blonde admitted, forcing a smile. “I just want to get home and celebrate our newfound freedom.”

Harry agreed wholeheartedly and soon they were apparating to the entrance of Diagon Alley. From there, the pair made their way to the nearest available floo and headed for their home. The only downside to having their own place was that the house would be stale, dusty, and lacking any sort of food when they returned.

“We really should have asked someone to tidy this place while we were away,” Draco sighed, noting that the holiday decorations were still in place. Harry took over levitating his trunk and moving it to the master bedroom, trusting his husband to take care of the cleaning - magic was a wonderful thing. With a few flicks of his wand, Draco had all the windows and doors open and was creating a gust of air that blasted all the dust from the house.

“I’m going to redo the bedrooms again!” he called over his shoulder, leaving the windows open even though the dust was gone and moving to address the ‘visitor wing’ of the house. There was no need for more than two additional bedrooms and it was always good to practice spells one normally wouldn’t use repeatedly.

“Leave them with their own attached bathrooms!” Harry called back, using his own magic to put away all their clothes and belongings. It was a good idea, though Draco made sure at least one of the ensuites was also accessible from the outside for non-overnight guests.

“Looking good.”

Draco’s shriek filled the entire house and was more than enough to bring Harry racing into the living room, wand at the ready, game face on.

Note to self, don’t sneak up on the Boy Who Lived or his husband. Whoops.

“Charlie! Don’t DO that!” Draco was gripping his own wand in quite the menacing fashion, his silver eyes wide. Harry let out a sigh when he saw their firey haired lover, lowering his wand and giving a similar, displeased look.

“Sorry, sorry, I wasn’t even thinking. But I came through the floo! It jingled and everything!” the redhead tried to defend himself, motioning to the fireplace.

“I’ve been busy remodeling the house,” Draco grumbled, absently fanning himself and trying to calm his heart rate.

“You could have warned us you were coming,” Harry pointed a finger at Charlie, scowling. “Of all the people to suddenly appear in front of, survivors of war are not the right choice.” Charlie felt bad, he really did, but he had just been so excited to see his lovers after being apart for six months.

“Does Ron know you’re in town?” Draco asked. “He and Ginny opted to stay with the twins in Hogsmeade instead of coming home with us… I wasn’t going to object, of course, but still.” The group had partied heavily the night before, celebrating the end of final exams and the end of their school careers, parting ways with promises of keeping in touch.

“No, I came to see you, not my family,” Charlie said, then frowned. “Well, you two are my family as well, but it’s a different kind of family, you know?” He opened his arms, glancing between the two and wondering why neither were all that excited to see him. Draco smiled and darted forward, hugging himself against Charlie’s strong chest. It was always such a different sensation to be enveloped in the larger male’s embrace and he loved that he had found the best of both worlds… for however long it lasted. Harry joined them almost immediately, sandwiching Draco between himself and Charlie.

“I wanted to celebrate with you,” Charlie smiled, resting his chin on Draco’s head. “Being away from you for six whole months after only a week of getting to experience being with the two of you was terrible.” Nevermind the fact he had only gotten a few days off work to visit, under the lie of his baby brother AND sister graduating, and would soon have to return to Romania and his job.

“We have no food in the house,” Harry chuckled. “So there won’t be much celebrating if we don’t pop back into the Alley and restock our supplies.”

“I think I’d rather have you for dinner,” Charlie grinned, sliding his hands down over Draco’s narrow hips before reaching around to grip his firm backside, making the blonde squeak and blush.

“Charlie…”

“I’ll go get groceries,” Harry chuckled, moving towards the floo, though he paused when Draco have him a look that was almost distressed.

“What’s wrong, love?” the brunette frowned, moving back to where his husband stood. Charlie had also paused in his actions, taking a step away and worrying that he had done something to offend the blonde he was so very much addicted to.

“You’re leaving us alone?” Draco asked, looking between Harry and Charlie. “Like, you’re leaving us to have sex… alone? I’ve never been with Charlie without you…” Harry smiled softly, moving to embrace Draco from behind, nuzzling between his husband’s shoulderblades - blasted height difference.

“I don’t need to be here in order for the two of you to be with one another, Draco. I don’t mind if you do things, sexual or otherwise, together when I’m not around,” he tried to assure the blonde, sliding his hands over Draco’s firm stomach. “But if you want me to stay while Charlie eats your tight little ass, and we all know that’s what he’s going to do, I can.” Draco peered over at where his boyfriend stood, Charlie smiling warmly at him and offering out a hand.

“We don’t even have to have sex,” he promised, holding his hand out, palm up. “Just having you in my arms is more than enough for me. I just missed you and I want to be with you again.” Draco turned to view Harry, unsure why he felt like he needed his husband’s permission to engage in something they had already deemed okay, but he sighed happily when Harry lifted his head and kissed him softly.

“I love you, Draco, and I will always love you, I made a promise and I will never break that,” he told the blonde. “Charlie loves you, maybe even as much as I love you, in his own special way. All we want is to make you happy, but you have to tell us how to do that.”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde started to apologize but Harry would have none of it, kissing him once more and stopping the words from continuing.

“We’re all learning,” Charlie smiled, accepting Draco into his arms as Harry passed him over. “You don’t ever have to apologize, not for something we’re all still learning how to function in.”

“I’m going for groceries,” Harry repeated, trusting his lovers to sort things out as he vanished through the floo.

Charlie lifted Draco’s chin, kissing him softly.

“If we’re going to sit here and talk… can I make a request?” Draco nodded, absently biting his bottom lip as Charlie’s large hands roamed over his hips once more.

“Can you wear the skirt?”

“The Gryffindor one…?”

“Yes, please.” Charlie settled himself on the couch, watching the blonde transfigure his pants into the skirt loved by both himself and Harry.

“Socks, too?” Draco asked, flicking his wand and including a pair of black thigh high socks with a tilt of his head. Charlie groaned and Draco accepted the noise as a ‘fuck, yes’ before moving towards the couch. Opting to indulge Charlie, Draco straddles his lovers hips and settles against him, smiling and brushing some of Charlie’s shaggy hair out of his face.

“You Weasley’s really don’t like having neat and tidy hair, do you?” he teased, blushing as Charlie turns his head and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Draco’s wrist.

“I’ll shave it off, if that’s what you want. I just can’t be bothered to fight with it while I’m camping in the middle of the Romanian countryside.”

“I’m happy with whatever hair style you choose,” Draco assured him, sliding his fingers through Charlie’s hair and giving a gentle tug. The resulting groan from Charlie made Draco jump, peering at his now blushing mate.

“Got a thing for hair pulling, I see?”

“Apparently,” Charlie blushed. “I’ve never really had a partner stick around long enough to explore my likes and dislikes, honestly. I mean, I had no idea I was interested in boys in skirts until that day I stuck my foot in my mouth and was a giant pervert.”

“I only know about things Harry’s introduced me to,” Draco shrugged. “Growing up as part of a stuck up pureblood family meant that sex and my sexuality was considered to be dirty. We’re still learning about our kinks and fetishes, to use the words I’ve heard Muggleborn students whisper about.”

“Care to share them?” Charlie once more allowed his hands to roam over Draco’s hips, always amazed just how small Draco felt in his hands. Despite Harry being shorter, he was more wide set than Draco was and the differences between the two was something Charlie got to explore more and more each time they were together.

“I have an affinity for sucking cock,” Draco answered bluntly, making Charlie stare for a moment before the older man burst out laughing, making Draco laugh as well.

“Is that so, my angel? I suppose I do recall our first night together involving you giving Harry a blowjob. I assume you’ve gotten more skilled since then?”

“Harry seems to have no complaints, but there’s no really anyone else I could ask, to compare my skills I mean. Harry has been my first… everything.”

“And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Charlie soothed, though he didn’t think Draco was ashamed. “As I said, we don’t have to have sex, but should you feel the desire to show off your skills, I absolutely wouldn’t be opposed.”

“Have you been with a lot of guys?”

“Guys? No, just you and Harry, to be honest. You were the first boy to ever catch my attention, sexually.”

“Because of the skirt… and my long hair?” Draco asked slowly, once more combing his fingers through Charlie’s hair.

“And the way your back arched when Harry fucked into you,” Charlie continued. “and the noises you made, especially when you came. And your beautiful face... Things just continued from there. I raced back to my room and wanked like a mad man, cumming harder than I ever had before.”

“Then the guilt set in,” he sighed, lifting one hand to stroke his fingers over Draco’s pale cheek. “I thought the same things you seem to be thinking: Was it the skirt? After all, I hadn’t seen either of your cocks, just Harry’s tight arse and your upper body. So I mulled it over in my head, taking a chance and letting my mind wander to another scene.”

Draco tilted his head, leaning into the gentle touch as he waited for Charlie to tell him more.

“You, stretched out under me, while I tasted every inch of you,” Charlie sighed. “My brain could have faked it, made me think about a girl, I mean, you and Avalon are of similar looks and build… and I’ve had plenty of fun with Avalon--”

Draco filed that away for a later date, opting not to stop Charlie and his train of thought.

“--but then I was picturing your cock… and your arse… and I wondered what those would taste like. I wanted to know how you touched yourself, imagining your hand on your prick while I fucked you into the bed like a man possessed. Gods, Draco, I wanted to know everything about you, but I desperately wanted to know what you looked like when you came. You are so fucking beautiful.”

Draco kissed him quickly, tightening his fingers in Charlie’s hair and tugging gently, once more bringing forth a gentle moan.

“I’ve had girls, Draco… but none of them have made me feel things like you do. And I know that soon I’ll have all the same feelings for Harry, and I honestly never imagined I could feel this way. When you invited me to your room that night, I was in awe, and I felt so lucky to be included, even if I wasn’t allowed to touch you. Imagine my surprise when you were on my lap and I could finally put my hands on you…” Draco was shocked to see tears gathering in Charlie’s eyes and his heart skipped a beat as one slipped down his cheek. He gently swiped his thumb over Charlie’s cheek in order to wipe away the tear.

“We love you, too, Charlie… So very much… When Harry and I first got together, we had no idea that this is where fate would lead us. After all, Harry was the Chosen One and I was shunned by witches and wizards all over the country…” Draco’s voice was nearly a whisper as he settled himself closer to Charlie’s chest and rested his head on the older man’s shoulder. “I had been raised to think homosexuality was wrong, let alone having more than one partner, and that took many years to get past. And then I was snogging Harry in the alcove and I knew… I liked boys! It would be two more years before Harry and I started dating and he taught me things about my body that I had long since been taught were dirty and wrong. But he didn’t care, and I trusted him with my entire being.”

Seems they had needed this conversation, their bond growing stronger with every shared word and emotion. They simply clung to one another, navigating this new world of theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry returned from the market with a rather impressive load of groceries, apparating into the middle of the living room, only to be greeted to the sight of Draco in Harry’s favorite skirt and both men stretched out on the couch, Draco draped over Charlie’s somewhat larger body. They had been chatting, Draco’s eyes closed as he rested his head against Charlie’s strong chest, but both turned and smiled at Harry’s arrival.

“Hey, you’re back.” Draco was smiling brightly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, straddling Charlie’s hips so easily it seemed almost second nature.

“Need help?” Charlie offered, motioning to the groceries and moving to sit up. Harry chuckled and shook his head.

“You two stay right there, I’ll have this all put away quickly enough and then I’ll come join you two,” Harry smiled, passing through the living room and into the kitchen, his hoard of shopping following along behind him. It didn’t surprise him when Draco and Charlie made their way into the kitchen none the less.

“We’ve had a talk,” Draco smiled, though the rest of his sentence was cut off as Charlie lifted him clear off the floor and placed him on the kitchen island.

“A talk, eh? I assume it was a good talk, seeing as Charlie is still here and you’re not hiding yourself away,” Harry said, flicking his wrist and spelling the food into its proper homes. While the food sorted itself, Draco told the story of his and Charlie’s conversation, including the somewhat sad parts that made Harry’s heart hurt.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” he sighed, leaning against the counter across from where Draco sat. “I feel like that was definitely a conversation I should have been part of, but I’m glad that everything turned out alright.”

“Just a bit of emotions,” Charlie admitted, smiling sheepishly. “But I can’t imagine being anywhere else, even if my dirty conversation with Draco was cut short but the both of us feeling unsure about things.”

“We’ve actually been talking about other things,” Draco started, but he was cut off as Harry pushed himself away from the counter and crossed to where Charlie stood. His breath hitched as Harry lifted onto his toes and curled his arms around Charlie’s neck, pulling the (much) taller man down for their first kiss.

“O-oh… well then…” he stammered, watching avidly. Was this how Harry felt when he and Charlie were pressed together? It was thrilling to watch Charlie’s arms wind around Harry’s waist, pulling the brunette close even as the kiss broke apart. The two stood staring at one another, Charlie bending down just enough to press their foreheads together.

“Just because we haven’t had sex, just the two of us, doesn’t mean I care about you any less,” Harry told him, keeping his hold on the redhead. “Like Draco said, we love each other in different ways, but we still love each other. You are our lover, and honestly, if it was possible…” His voice trailed off, turning to peer over at Draco who was smiling, legs kicking gently.

“We didn’t talk about THAT,” the blonde grinned. “But if you think now is the time to tell him, I’ll go get it.”

“Go get what?” Charlie released Harry, watching as Draco disappeared from the kitchen on quick feet.

“Something we’ve been planning for six months,” Harry admitted. “We didn’t think we would be doing it so soon, mostly because we weren’t sure when we would see you again, but you’re here now and I don’t think that Draco can wait any longer.”

“I certainly cannot,” Draco declared. “But I think this is best done outside on the deck with fresh air surrounding us.” With that, the blonde all but skipped out of the kitchen and headed to the living room patio doors, pushing them open with a happy giggle.

“You are way too excited about this,” Charlie said as he eyed the smiling pair, allowing Harry to take his hand as they followed after the blonde.

Draco was still wearing his skirt, no doubt it was going to become common to see him in one now that they were alone in their home, and his hips swayed slightly as Harry and Charlie approached. He stood in the same spot that he and Harry had stood nearly seven months earlier, though they had been watching fireworks and this time around the sun had only just began to set.

“Unlike my wonderful husband, I don’t have some big speech planned… mostly because I kind of said everything I’ve been wanting to say while we cuddled on the couch.” Draco was all but bursting out of his skin, bare toes wiggling against the perfectly smooth wood under his feet. He reached forward and took Charlie’s hand, he and Harry each holding one as they came to stand in front of the older male.

“Charlie Weasley,” Harry began.

“Our dragon,” Draco supplied, hips still swaying, as though he found himself unable to stand still.

“Will you be ours, forever?” Harry finished, watching Draco lift the little black box and with a wave of his hand (because unlike Viktor, Harry hadn’t mastered opening a ring box with one hand) the little box popped open, offering Charlie the same silver ring that the two already wore.

“What…?” Charlie was stunned, looking between the box that held that very special ring and his two lovers.

“We can’t legally be married,” Draco admitted. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t think of ourselves as anything other. If you want us that way, of course. It’s one thing to be our lover, but what we’re asking is something deeper.”

“You want me to be with you, forever, and call you my husbands…” Charlie’s words came out slowly, the implications running through his mind.

“And we could call you ours,” Harry smiled, he and Draco still holding the ring aloft. “I’ll happily tell anyone who will listen that I’m married to the two most wonderful men in the world.” Draco blushed, even though the moment wasn’t really about him.

“We live so far apart, though…”

“And we’ll figure that out,” Draco said quickly, thinking back to the conversation he had been having with Charlie when Harry had returned home. “That’s talk for later.”

“You want to marry me,” the redhead repeated, and when it looked as though Harry was going to open up yet another reason why this was a good idea, Charlie gripped the hands he held and yanked the two against his chest, hugging them so tightly that Draco let out a squeak.

“Yes. I want this, so much. I want to spend my life with the two of you,” he whispered, his voice catching as the emotions flooded over him. Harry bit back a sigh when Draco started crying happy tears and Charlie couldn’t stop his eyes from welling.

“I love you both. I never knew I wanted this, but I do. I really do.” Charlie felt his knees begin to buckle and without warning, he, Draco, and Harry were sitting in a heap on the deck, Charlie still gripping them tightly.

“And we love you,” Draco insisted, he and Harry arranging themselves in a more comfortable position so they could rest in Charlie’s arms.

Life was about to get crazy, wasn’t it?

*****

“Fucking hell! Draco!”

The trio hadn’t managed to leave the deck, Charlie barely on his feet, emotions in check, when Draco was suddenly knelt by his feet, looking up at his new husband.

Husband. If felt so weird and yet so very right.

“I recall telling you about my newfound affinity for cock,” Draco say slyly, running his tongue over pink lips and peering up at Charlie. “I’m not sure how much I’ll handle, seeing as your dick is massive, but I really, really want to try.”

Harry opted to sit back and watch, already opening his fly and withdrawing his half hard length. This was going to be good.

Draco took over, sliding his hands over Charlie’s thighs as they made their way up to work at his belt buckle and the zipper of his jeans. Already he could feel Charlie swelling under his hand and no doubt his jeans would quickly become uncomfortable, but lucky for him, Draco was more than happy to divest him of them.

“I can’t wait to taste you,” the blonde groaned, long fingers tugging Charlie’s pants and underwear down in one smooth motion, but the sensual act was interrupted by Charlie’s thick length springing forward and bopping Draco in the chin.

Harry burst out laughing at the shocked noise Draco made when contact was made, nearly falling over backwards as waves of laughter rolled over him.

“Your face!” he wheezed, length still on display and being caressed by the cool air, even as he had fallen backwards against the deck.

“Shut it, Potter,” Draco shot a glare at the smaller male before turning to his task, carefully curling his fingers around Charlie’s length and stroking it slowly.

“You’re beautiful,” Charlie repeated, sliding his hand into Draco’s loose hair and rubbing his thumb over his hairline.

“And you’re massive… I had almost forgotten. Almost.” His voice was teasing and his hand never stopped moving, his own thumb stretching to slip over the head of Charlie’s length, feeling him begin to leak.

“I’m actually kind of scared that I’ll hurt you, my angel,” Charlie admitted, though he groaned and let his head fall back when Draco’s lips connected with the underside of his now aching flesh. Draco’s lips felt soft as they moved over his length and the sight of him exploring Charlie from base to tip only served to arouse the redhead further.

“You could never hurt me,” Draco mumbled, finally wrapping those sinfully sweet lips of his around the thick tip, making Charlie lock his knees in an effort to not fall over. No wonder Harry had been so noisy when Draco had been worshipping him, all those months ago. Silver eyes watched Charlie, even if he wasn’t being watched in return, swirling his tongue over the sensitive glans and dipping into the slit, relishing the sounds he was drawing from his husband.

“Your mouth feels amazing,” Charlie groaned, rolling his hips lightly. His breath hitched when Draco took more of his length into his hot, wet mouth, hips jerking forward. He lifted his head and gazed down at the blonde kneeling between his legs, watching as Draco worked his mouth lower and lower.

“Fucking hell…” Harry muttered, rocking his own hips into his hand as he stroked himself to the sight of the two in front of him.

Draco moaned softly, sending vibrations through Charlie’s sensitive length and making the redhead thrust forward into his mouth. The fingers in his silky blonde hair curled slightly and the older male felt himself giving in to the desire to fuck Draco’s pretty little mouth. He had certainly fantasized about it more than enough times.

“You’re going to make me cum, angel…” he panted, licking dry lips and spreading his legs a little further as he felt one of Draco’s hands cup and fondle his bollocks. Draco’s tongue laved attention on every inch of cock it could manage, and the thick length stretched his soft lips more than ever, causing drool to ooze down his chin. The two watched one another and Draco would have flashed a saucy smile if his mouth hadn’t been otherwise occupied, breathing carefully through his nose as he finally succeeded in taking Charlie’s cock fully.

That did it, as Draco’s eyes fluttered closed while he concentrated, Charlie gripped his hair and blatantly thrust into his willing throat, his moans filling the evening air.

“Cumming!” he cried out, pulling back enough to spill his thick, obviously pent up, load over Draco’s eager tongue. Harry’s cry of pleasure matched his as his brunette lover found his own release, but his eyes were locking on Draco’s beautiful face.

The blonde turned to show off the fruits of his labor to Harry, offering a view of his cum covered tongue before he swallowed audibly, and Charlie had flashbacks to christmas eve. He sank down to his knees, finding his legs rather unstable for that moment, and yet again the three were settled on the deck once more.

“You taste delicious,” Draco grinned, licking his lips obscenely, making both Charlie and Harry groan. Charlie had released Draco’s hair in favor of stroking his cheek, leaning forward to claim his lips and taste the remains of his own release.

“I think it’s my turn to take care of you,” he mumbled against the blonde’s lips, once more allowing his hands to find the curve of Draco’s hips and encouraging him to straddle his hips.

“I’d honestly love a good dicking,” Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around his lovers neck and pressing close. “But with a cock your size, I have no doubt you’ll need a bit of time to recover.” Charlie chuckled, moving his hands under the skirt Draco wore so he could grip his backside, kneading and spreading the firm cheeks he found.

“You’ll find, my love, that I’ve been rather pent up in the months I’ve been away from you, and by the time I’ve stretched your needy little ass, I’ll be more than ready for you,” Charlie spoke in a low voice, making Draco shiver. “Though I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to be wearing no undies.”

“It’s a thong,” Harry piped up, leaning back on his hands and once more enjoying the view, his messy prick resting against his open fly. “He’s been trying out a variety of different styles. Not my favorite, but the exposed buttocks are nice. I prefer the ones that cover half… especially when they’re a bit lacy.”

“You’re talking about me like I’m not here,” Draco protested, rocking his hips a little. “And if you don’t like my panties, you are more than welcome to take them off.”

“I’d like to to just pull them aside and plunder you,” Charlie groaned, feeling Draco moving against him, causing him to harden once more. “But I refuse for our first time to be out here on the deck. I fully intend to take you to bed and worship you like the divine being I see you to be.” His words were noble, and full of love, but Harry chuckled as he slowly got to his feet.

“We had our first pretty much everything on a couch,” he grinned, not bothering to hide his flaccid length as he stood. “Our first kiss was in that alcove, but our first proper snog, first orgasm together, and even the first time I shagged him was on a couch of some sort. Mostly Grimmauld Place. And nearly all of that was in a skirt as well.” He offered out a hand to each of his lovers, hauling them off the deck and into a standing position.

“Take me to bed, husband,” Draco all but purred, lacing his fingers with Charlie’s and giving a gentle tug. The three of them returned to the, still somewhat stuffy, house and made their way to the bedroom, Draco’s hips swaying once again as he lead the way.

“I still plan to plunder you,” Charlie assured the blonde, pushing at his pants as they walked into the large master bedroom. “Just with a little more patience this time around.”

Harry settled himself in one of the arm chairs that had remained in the bedroom, smiling as the memories of christmas washed over him. The three of them had quickly disrobed as they had entered, Draco taking a cheeky moment to bend dramatically at the waist as he peeled his bright red (gotta match the skirt!) thong down and tossed it to where Harry sat.

“Should I keep the skirt on?” he asked with a coy smile, but Charlie shook his head.

“I want to see you, all of you, spread out on those silky black sheets,” he told Draco, lowering a hand to stroke his growing length. The blonde found himself blushing as he dropped his skirt, the garment returning to its original form of jeans when it hit the floor. The bed was more than big enough for the three of them so it felt almost gigantic as Draco pushed back the bulky bedding (not yet changed from winter) and laid himself out on the clean sheets. Charlie wasn’t far behind him, covering Draco’s body with his own as their lips came together once more and he immediately felt Draco’s long legs wrap around his waist.

“Just when I think I can’t fall even more in love with you, I find something else about you that makes me love you even more,” Charlie whispered, moving his lips down across Draco’s jaw and along his neck. The blonde squirmed under him, a combination of pleasure and being ticklish, though Charlie didn’t linger on too many spots for too long. Oh how he ached to leave his mark on Draco, to tell the world that this was his husband and he was taken, but that was what that perfect silver ring was for.

“Charlie,” Draco groaned, feeling his lovers tongue move down his chest and over his toned stomach, making him release his legs from Charlie’s hips as he sank even lower. Strong hands slid over slim thighs as Charlie parted them and maneuvered them over his shoulders, giving access to parts of Draco’s body that Harry had not yet explored. It was embarrassing, not that Charlie was looking, Draco had put on quite the show more than once after all, but that Charlie’s rough lips moved down past his twitching length and over his bollocks. He half expected Charlie to take his length in his mouth but he let out a surprised noise as Charlie’s tongue connected with his entrance.

“Charlie!” This time his voice came out as a gasp, toes curling in the air as his lovers strong hands spread him open and allowed Charlie even more access to his tight body. He was leaking all over his stomach, especially with his hips being lifted into such a position, as Charlie stiffened his tongue and plunged it into Draco’s eager hole.

“Bloody hell,” Harry groaned. He had never tried such a thing with Draco, the idea had simply never suited him, but it was thrilling to watch. Charlie spent a good deal of time twisting and swirling his tongue, lewd slurping noises rising from between Draco’s cheeks followed by one final ‘pop’ as Charlie pulled his head back, leaving his lover panting for more.

“I’ve always wanted to try that,” the redhead admitted, feeling his length hanging heavily between his legs once more as he lowered Draco’s legs, watching as his lover lay spread out under him.

“You can experiment on me all you want,” Draco licked his lips, running his fingers through the mess pooling on his stomach.

“Ditto,” Harry chipped in, raising his hand momentarily as he volunteered for such things as well.

“Trust me, my raven,” Charlie grinned over at his darker haired lover, “I have plenty of plans for you, some of which I intend to act on before I return home in less than forty eight hours.” Harry flushed at the name, having gotten used to the names Draco and Charlie used with one another, but he hadn’t been given one for himself until now.

“But that will all have to wait,” the redhead continued, returning his attention to Draco. A quick spell, wand kept handy but not too close, provided lubrication and he wasted no time in pressing a long digit inside his lover’s eager body. Draco groaned, spreading his knees wider and pulling them up so he could brace his feet against the sheets. He was no stranger to being penetrated and his body quickly adjusted to the intrusion and he was soon begging for more. Charlie’s fingers felt so different from Harry’s, longer and thicker than he was used to, but they reached all the most important places and that was all that matters.

“Charlie… please…” he pleaded, pushing himself back against Charlie’s large hands.

“I know, but you need to be ready,” Charlie responded, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Draco’s knee. “I’m bigger than Harry, and while you two no doubt rush and have no consequences, I could never forgive myself if I hurt you.”

“But I want it,” Draco insisted, releasing a soft moan as a third finger breached him and stretched him wider than he had experienced before. Charlie chuckled, torn between watching Draco’s face and seeing his fingers disappear inside him.

“And I want you,” he whispered, fumbling with his wand once again to add more lube, dipping his fingers inside Draco a few more times before he smeared his fingers against his length, slicking it.

“Now,” he instructed, “you’re going to have to tell me if I’m hurting you.” Draco nodded, blowing out long breaths to calm both his excitement and his nerves as he felt the blunt tip of Charlie’s cock press insistently against him. His hands found their way into Charlie’s hair and pulled him close for a sweet kiss, distracting himself from the pressure of entry.

He would have assumed that sex would be similar, regardless of which partner you were with, but already Draco could feel immense differences between Harry and Charlie. Mostly because sex with Harry was often rushed and passionate, usually with the risk of being discovered lingering over them while his time with Charlie right now was slow and tender, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Just keep breathing,” Charlie encouraged, moving his hips slowly as he sank himself deep inside the young man he was so deeply in love with. Being with women had always been somewhat troublesome, due to his size, and he was already deeper inside Draco than he had ever been in another partner.

“I feel so full,” Draco moaned, his back arching as Charlie filled him past the point of where Draco thought he would burst and he felt their hips nestle together.

“You’re taking me so well,” Charlie smiled, once more moving his lips down over Draco’s soft, smooth neck. “Just keep breathing while you adjust.” He wanted nothing more than to pound into Draco without hesitation, to drive him mad with pleasure and to see him spill his seed all over his beautiful stomach.

“Don’t want to adjust,” Draco protested, beginning to rock his hips in an effort to encourage more movement. “You’re so deep inside me that I think I’m going to explode…” Charlie groaned, Draco’s movements causing him to move within his tight body, sending pleasure shooting up his spine. He sat back and his hands took up their favorite place, gripping pale hips and drawing Draco even closer to him, sheathing himself that much deeper.

They moved together, Draco keening under him and Charlie doing everything he could to keep his thrusts steady and gentle. Watching his cock repeatedly vanish into Draco’s eager little hole was driving him crazy and he had to let his head fall back, staring at the ceiling as he silently begged himself not to cum too soon.

“Touch yourself,” he groaned, taking a moment to bite his tongue, hoping the twinge of pain would hold his orgasm in check just a little longer. Strong hips moved smoothly and the sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room as Charlie felt braver and more willing to thrust harder.

Draco did as he was told, curling his fingers around his slender cock and stroking quickly, finding his knees lifting higher as Charlie pulled him against him, thrusting impossibly deep.

“Feels so good!” he cried out, toes curling as he held them in the air. “Don’t stop! I want more!” Charlie grinned, leaning back on his knees and pulling Draco’s body up against his own, lifting him clear off the bed and encouraging him to wrap his arms around his neck, even if that meant releasing his length.

“You feel so good around me,” Charlie murmured against his neck, though his breath hitched as he found himself even deeper inside Draco, and the sight of the blonde’s now bulging stomach was enough to nearly throw him over the edge.

Draco was babbling, the pleasure overriding his ability to form words, clinging to Charlie as he managed to get onto his toes, bouncing eagerly. This was a familiar position and one he loved, though he had never felt so incredibly full before.

“Cum for me, my angel.” Charlie’s fingers dug into Draco’s hip, turning the pale skin pink as he freed up a hand to stroke his lover’s weeping length. All Draco found himself able to do was nod, his back arching as he moved his hips insistently, rolling them each time Charlie’s cock raked over his prostate. One, two, three more heavy thrusts and Draco found himself going over the edge, spurting heavily over Charlie’s hand and both of their stomachs.

“Yes, Draco! Yes!” Charlie pulled his lover down against him over and over, making Draco’s orgasm last as long as possible while he raced towards his own end. He bit back a comment that was on the tip of his tongue as his hips jerked and he spilled himself oh-so-deep inside his lover.

“Fuck!” Harry’s voice joined theirs as he arched in his chest, cumming in hot, thick ropes all across his chest. He found himself barely able to keep his eyes open as he watched Charlie and Draco kiss passionately, Draco’s fingers raking through Charlie’s hair and tugging just enough to draw a groan from the redhead. Moving on shaking legs, the brunette crossed the few small steps to the bed and crawled onto it, desperately wanting to be included in the afterglow.

“I love you,” Charlie whispered, pressing a soft kiss just under Draco’s ear. “I love you more than you can even imagine.” Slowly lowering Draco back onto the bed, he groaned as his length pulled free of Draco’s body, followed by a trickle of cum. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get aroused all over again, but the three of them were quite exhausted. Harry settled to one side of Draco and Charlie moved to the other, his long arms easily wrapping around the two of them, holding them close.

“We should clean up,” Harry mumbled, but none of them made any effort to move and Harry opted to simply wave his hand and spell the mess away. He had always been a powerful spellcaster, especially after the war.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie woke well before his lovers, carefully rolling out of bed so as to not bother them. His duffle bag was still in the living room and he found himself walking through the house completely nude. He looked forward to seeing how Draco and Harry personalized the house - their last two visits had been too short to really do more than spend a few nights as a guest before heading back to school.

“Depending on where the future takes us, who knows how long they will be in this house at all,” he mused out loud. He and Draco had spent a good deal of time talking about their future plans, and their feelings for one another, while waiting for Harry to return from his shopping trip and all they had to do was let Harry in on said plans.

“Talking to yourself?” Charlie startled, nearly dropping his duffle bag which he had retrieved from the floor beside the fireplace. Draco wore a pair of short, black silk shorts and nothing more, observing his naked husband’s backside with an obvious tilt of his head. Charlie found himself blushing despite there not being any reason for it, fumbling with his bag to pull out a pair of sweatpants and putting them on.

“You could have stayed naked,” Draco continued, bare feet making no noise on the hardwood floor as he made his way over to the redhead and embraced him. Charlie’s arms immediately curled around his waist and he lowered his head for a soft kiss. Nothing pleased him more than holding Draco in his arms and feeling their hearts beating against one another.

“There are things to discuss so I felt the need to put something on in order to avoid sexy distractions,” he chuckled, gently lifting Draco off the floor for a brief moment, loving the feel of having him in the arms.

“You’re quite right,” Draco sighed, his fingers finding their way into Charlie’s hair. “You leave tomorrow morning, so now is the time to do it, before the letters arrive and Harry is surprised with the news.”

“Let’s make breakfast. I think Harry likes when you cook for him, after so many years of slaving away to those terrible Muggles. Not to mention your skill in the kitchen has surprised me, considering YOUR upbringing.”

“It’s similar to potions,” Draco grinned. “Measurements and timing and the right ingredients, but magic helps a lot.” The two made their way into the kitchen, Charlie openly staring at the sway of Draco’s hips as the blonde lead the way.

“You’re my husband,” he murmured, his eyes following the curve of Draco’s back and up to where his blonde hair hung just past his shoulder, ruffled from sleep but never knotted. Charlie wished he knew how Draco managed to keep his hair so soft and silky, and especially how it never knotted when he slept.

“And you’re mine,” was the response, Draco bending to look through the fridge and inspect what Harry had purchased for them the day before, though he oh-so-coyly spread his legs just a little to offer Charlie a better view.

“It seems surreal,” the redhead admitted, taking a final look at Draco’s backside before bringing his attention to the silver ring that resided on his left hand. Neither made any mentioned of how the marriage wasn’t official in any way, shape, or form, but that didn’t matter to any of them anyways.

“Something simple like bacon and eggs sounds good,” Draco decided, removing the food in question from the fridge and setting it out on the counter. Charlie embraced him from behind, splaying one hand over his flat stomach while the other smoothed over his hip, leaving Draco to pry one of his arms free in order to get breakfast cooking.

Just as he thought, and thanks to the fact he had left the bedroom door open, the smell of breakfast cooking was enough to wake Harry and lure him out into the kitchen. He opted for a pair of Gryffindor striped boxers and a baggy shirt, becoming the only one out of the three of them to be wearing a top.

“Something smells good,” he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. “I can do the dishes since you made breakfast.”

“Magic can do the dishes, love,” Charlie chuckled. “We’re all going to sit down and enjoy this delicious food and have some tea, and once we’re awake we’re going to have a serious conversation.” Harry paused, his hand reaching for a plate, a look of nervousness crossing his face as he regarded his husbands.

“Bad?”

“No, not bad,” Draco smiled. “Now dish up a plate and come join us at the table.” Harry still looked a bit worried as he moved to the stove top, securing himself two eggs and several strips of bacon… followed by several more.

The trio sat quietly, enjoying their breakfast and letting the silence wash comfortably over them. It felt wonderful to be together again, even if it was only for a few days. Feet were bumped together, silent affirmations of love and devotion, and Charlie found himself glancing down at his ring over and over again. Who knew that a chance peek at Harry and Draco shagging would turn into something Charlie had never once imagined in his life.

“Post should be here soon,” Draco spoke up as he cleared away the plates. “I suppose we should have a chat before that happens.”

“Let’s move to the living room and have some more tea,” Charlie suggested, lifting his wand to charm the tea pot and their cups to follow along after them. Draco set the dishes to washing before he trailed behind the two, humming softly to himself. As nice as it would have been to simply curl up in the arms of his husbands, the three spread apart so they could better see one another. Draco pulled his knees under himself as he settled into one of the arm chairs, while Charlie opted for the couch, Harry accompanying him on the opposite end.

“I should be hearing from St. Mungos any day now,” Draco began, wiggling his toes absently. “I’ll no doubt start my internship right away, and provided I do a good job, I’ll become a certified Healer.”

“I’m already so proud of you,” Charlie grinned.

“That means I’m tied to this area for however long that takes… meaning I won’t be able to travel to Romania and see you as often as I would like,” he nodded towards the redhead, sighing softly. “Another reason I had been itching to see you again and to place our claim on you. I don’t want to lose you to some pretty Dragon Tamer boy.” Charlie scoffed, waving a hand.

“You are the only boys in my life,” he assured them. “The first and only boys I have ever been attracted to, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. Nor would I compromise it.”

“That just leaves Harry’s future to be seen to.”

“What? Why? There’s plenty of time,” Harry tried to protest, though he quieted when Charlie shushed him.

“With help from Avalon and Viktor, we managed to get you a spot in the upcoming Quidditch tryouts,” Draco told him. “They had to pull more than a few strings, seeing as you haven’t flown in actual games in over two years, but with their standing in the Quidditch world and your name, they were able to get you a spot.”

“Luckily,” Charlie added, “you have until September to practice your skills. The tryouts aren’t until after the World Cup, and I’m sure we can find someone to help you practice.”

“You’ve been planning all of this behind my back?” Harry asked, his gaze alternating between the two. “You didn’t tell me anything. You didn’t even ask if this is what I wanted!”

“You’re an amazing flyer, Harry…” Draco started, leaning forward a little but the look on Harry’s face made him sit back against his chair.

“I’m sorry,” Harry sighed. “I shouldn’t have shouted at you.” Charlie leaned over, gently rubbing Harry’s shoulder.

“We know things are still a bit of a haze for you, even with the war having been over for nearly a year now. Draco just wanted to help you find your way… because you’ve kind of lost it, Harry. Even I can see that, especially in the letters you send me. Even now.”

“I don’t want to get on a team just because I’m the bloody Chosen One,” Harry grumbled.

“You may have gotten into tryouts that way,” Draco assured him. “but you certainly won’t be placed on a team just for that reason. While your name might draw attention, and viewers, it won’t win games, and we all know that the Seeker position is the most important.”

“What about Charlie?” the brunette asked, peering at their redheaded lover. “He goes back to Romania tomorrow and we’ll be apart again, even more so because we’ll all be busy.”

“It’s going to be a challenge,” Charlie admitted. “Draco and I both decided that there was no point in trying to figure out relocation particulars until after you attended tryouts and he finished his internship. Granted, you’ll be done with tryouts well before he’s done his training, but we’ll make it work. We have all the time in the universe to be together and we can handle waiting a bit longer to sort things out.”

Once more a silence filled the room, but this time it felt a lot less comfortable, but Draco didn’t dare let it linger more than a few moments.

“Alright then,” he declared, uncurling his long legs and moving to his feet. “I vote we shagged like the horny teenagers most of us are and spend the entire day lost in each others bodies, until Charlie has to leave in the morning.” With that, the blonde dropped his shorts to the floor and curled a finger.

“First order of business… shower sex!”

*****

Harry was nervous as he, Ron, Viktor, and Avalon (three of them carrying a broom with them) all took a portkey to the Quidditch tryouts, stumbling just a little as they found themselves off to one side of the pitch. Draco laid a hand on his arm, steadying him with a smile and a gentle squeeze.

“Viktor and I need to get in the air before people start realizing who we are,” Avalon smiled, running her free hand through her hair and binding it back in repeating ponytails, her trademark game hairstyle.

“See you up there, Harry,” Viktor grinned, taking a moment to eagerly press his lips against Ron’s before he followed Avalon into the air. Ron was blushing - despite living with Viktor in Romania for two months now.

“I need to find a place to sit.” Ron motioned towards the bleachers, adjusting the backpack full of snacks that he had slung over one shoulder.

“And I need to get a job,” Harry groaned, looking up at the other people who were trying out, frowning as his eyes caught sight of bright red hair.

“Ron,” he tried to catch his friend before he left, but he was too late. Had he really seen what he thought he had seen?

There was no time to waste, the brunette mounting his broom and taking to the air. There was plenty to do and a variety of positions open now that the season had come to an end and some players had retired. You had two options - show off your skills in the full sized obstacle course or, if you were looking to apply for a particular position, show off your skills there.

All around the training pitch there were large animated boards displaying the teams who were in attendance and the positions they were looking to fill. Smaller boards displayed the name, age, and a picture of each person trying out, as well as which position they were trying out for.

Harry caught sight of his own picture as he was warming up, along with the word ‘Seeker’ written under it. There wasn’t anything else he was good at, after all. He did, however, spot that bright red shock of hair, this time as a floating picture with the name ‘Ginerva Weasley’ and ‘All Positions.’ Wasn’t this a surprise.

The day was long, and at times it was tedious, but only so many people could fly at once so they went in groups, giving time for small beaks and a chance to rest. Harry maneuvered his broom beside Ginny’s, peering over at the young woman who was more or less his sister.

“I should have known you were going to be here,” he told her, smiling honestly. “You’re an amazing flyer, and I have no doubt that you received multiple requests to tryout.” Ginny glanced at him and for a short moment there was a smile, but she moved her broom away and passed off her antisocial nature as being preoccupied by the testing. Harry sighed, rolling his shoulders as he prepared himself for the next round of testing.

Avalon found herself drawn to the sassy redhead who had landed on the pitch after running the obstacle course one final time, a wicked grin spreading over her face. Motioning for her other team members to flank her, the group descended as well and stepped off their brooms. It took Ginny a moment to realize who was approaching her, seeing as all the team members (and not just Avalon’s team) were in ‘civilian’ clothing in order to blend in and not easily be seen while amongst those trying out.

“What do YOU want?” Ginny all but spat, clearly not realizing who she was speaking to. One of Avalon’s team members moved to step forward and correct her attitude, but the blonde lifted her hand to stop her.

“You have no idea who I am, do you?” Avalon smirked, her hips shifting to one side as she observed the redhead with her bicolored eyes - one brown and one blue. She wore no glamour, her pointed ears, and fangs, clearly visible.

“I know WHAT you are,” was the response. “Nothing but a harlot creature, trying to steal my brothers away. You’re nothing more than a… a succubus!”

“You’re trying out for any time that will take you, in what ever position they deem you fit for,” Avalon continued, lifting her chin a little. “You think you have what it takes to be a professional Quidditch player?”

“I’m better than you’ll ever be!” The team behind Avalon chuckled and the blonde herself shook her head, turning and scanning the sky around them.

“You there!” her voice carried through the air as though she had amplified her voice, and perhaps she had, creature magic and all. “On the ground with me, NOW.” The male in question was quick to respond, looking a little unnerved at being summoned by the fit blonde.

“You know who I am, yes?”

“Yes ma’am,” was the quick response, but before he could continue Avalon held up a finger before pointing it at Ginny.

“Please enlighten Miss Weasley here about who she is copping attitude to, if you would be so kind.” The boy glanced between the two before swallowing and doing as he was told.

“You’re Avalon Maxwell,” he began. “You play the Beater position and were just appointed Captain of the Holyhead Harpies, who you’ve played for since you graduated from school in Canada.”

The look on Ginny’s face was priceless as realization struck her like a freight train and Avalon was gloating internally, though her team was much more forthcoming with the smug look on their faces.

“So let me get this straight,” Avalon brought her hands together in a sort of praying position before angling them towards Ginny. “You come here looking for a position on a professional team, only to spout off at the Captain of one of the very teams you were trying out for.”

“I didn’t--” Ginny started, but Avalon cut her off, shaking her head.

“As someone trying out for Quidditch, you should be well aware of the teams you are trying out for as well as their members. Instead, you turn up on this pitch completely ignorant and when I try and approach you to offer you a position on my team, you immediately treat me like garbage,” Avalon continued, slowly moving forward towards where Ginny stood.

“You… were going to offer me a position?” Ginny stammered out, her eyes wide and her heart racing so quickly she could hear the blood pounding in her ears.

“We have a Chaser position open and you showed great skill while running those obstacle courses, so why wouldn’t I come down here and catch you before you bothered lining up for the final test.”

Despite Ginny still stammering, Avalon offered out her hand, eyes narrowing.

“Now shake my hand, my CREATURE hand, and accept a position with the only all female team in the world.” Ginny stared at her for several moments before her jaw clenched and she accepted the offered hand, shaking firmly.

“I better not regret this, Weasley,” Avalon turned and walked back to her teammates, accepting her broom. “Elle will give you the basic information, and then I will send an owl. Until then, I must return to the rest of tryouts.”

There had only been one position on the Holyhead Harpies team, but Avalon was happy to consult with other Captains regarding who they should, and shouldn’t, be interested in.

The final test of the day was to race back and forth across the pitch, carried out after all other testing in order to see how the eager applicants handled moving quickly after being exhausted. Of course, the Bludgers were still zipping around, more than just two, and made traversing the pitch all the more treacherous.

Avalon was watching from a higher position, watching as all the flyers jockeyed for position, taking no notice of the sky around her. The Bludgers were focussed on the larger grouping of people and there was no reason to suspect she would be in the way, but that didn’t stop one from slamming into her from behind, directly between her shoulder blades, knocking the blonde off her broom and sending her plummeting towards the ground.

Most of the group had already flown under her and was at the far end of the pitch, all eyes on them and no one paying attention to the falling form of one Avalon Maxwell. No one but Harry, who had been well ahead of the pack. His sharp eyes, trained to catch the tiny little Snitch, saw Avalon’s body flash past him and hurtle towards the grass below. He threw himself into a dive, this action finally causing others to notice what was going on, but no one could quite move fast enough.

Harry had been able to gather Avalon into his arms and throw his weight back on his broom, trying desperately to slow down but to no avail, the two slamming into the ground with a near sickening impact.

People were screaming and agony ripped through Harry’s left leg, making him blink back tears as he tried to clear his vision. One hand lifted in an attempt to fix his glasses, only to nearly poke himself in the eye. That was right, Hermione had fixed his eyes, permanently, as a graduation gift. The blurriness was caused by the fall and the blow to the head as his body had struck the ground.

Avalon lay not far away from them, her body sprawled across the grass and unmoving, prompting Harry to drag his own damaged body across the ground in an effort to get to her. Pain lashed through him and he was somewhat aware of the fact he couldn’t move his damaged leg in any way to assist himself, but Avalon was more important.

All flyers had landed as soon as they had noticed what was happening and the on-scene Healers were racing across the pitch as fast as their legs could carry them. Harry reached Avalon first, gently brushing her hair from her face, though the blood that trickled from her nose troubled him.

“It’s going to be okay,” he whispered softly, careful not to move her in any way, shape, or form.

The rest of the event was a blur, Harry’s vision spinning once again as the Healers approached. There were so many words that the brunette struggled to make out, the pain setting in and causing him to sink down onto the grass with a groan.

“Her first,” he managed to force out, but he rapidly felt himself losing consciousness as well, green eyes slipping closed even as he waved a hand in Avalon’s direction.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco looked so different when in his pristine white Healer’s robes (trimmed with red to signal that he was in training), white blonde hair braided neatly down his back, shoes shined right proper, and wearing a crisp white button down and neatly ironed pants. He had only been in St. Mungos for two months but he was learning quickly and making his teachers take notice of his skills - this was everything he had worked for and he didn’t regret his choice one bit.

“Two emergencies arriving!” a Healer shouted from the lobby, the only area they could apparate into. They had come ahead to announce their upcoming presence before vanishing again, sending everyone into motion. This would be the first emergency Draco had witnessed and he took a deep breath before setting aside the paperwork he had been tasked with and taking a position at the front desk, waiting.

The sound of apparition is unmistakable and Draco felt his heart leap when the first of the two emergencies arrive, carefully strapped to a transport cot and unmoving. His breath caught when he realized who he was looking at, the blonde hair was really hard to miss, but he quickly composed himself and followed the other, more experienced, Healers into the first available room. The ones transporting Avalon quickly left, vanishing to retrieve the second emergency case, but Draco was focussed on the blonde laying on the bed in front of him.

He moved so lightly on his feet, never in the way and yet always where he needed to be. Behind him he heard the Healers arrive with the second case and then off they went to the other room.

Avalon’s injuries were extensive, and while the Healers were able to stabilize her, dealing with the broken bones was going to take more time. They let her continue to rest on her side, just like she had been when she dust had cleared and Harry had seen her on the ground, wary of moving her to lay on her back.

Diagnostic spells lingered in the air above her body, pointing out multiple fractures, internal bleeding, and an obvious head injury.

“How did this happen?” The voice of the Head Healer filled the room and Draco found himself speaking up without thinking.

“She plays Quidditch,” he blurted out. “There were tryouts today, so there must have been an accident.”

“Healer Potter is correct.” Draco turned, seeing one of the Healers who had been attending said tryouts standing in the doorway.

“She was struck by a bludger in the back, knocking her off her broom. Someone tried to save her, did a damn impressive dive at that, but it was too little, too late, he couldn’t pull up in time. Pretty sure it would have been a lot worse, though, if he hadn’t tried, though there would have only been one of them hurt instead of two.”

Draco stayed with Avalon through each fracture being set and healed, through the first time they gently manipulated her body to lay her flat on her back, and his heart lurched as they finally saw where blood had dripped out of one of her ears.

“Does she have any family we should notify?” someone was asking, and once again Draco was nodding.

“The Weasley twins, in Hogsmeade,” he straightened up from where he had been carefully wrapping one of Avalon’s legs in charmed bandages that would help her fractures heal.

“Would you attend to that, then, Healer Potter?” the Healer asked. “You’ve done enough with those bandages and you seem to have more knowledge of her than any of us.”

“Of course,” Draco nodded, setting the remaining bandages aside and leaving the room, wondering how he was to explain the situation to Fred and George. At this point in time, no one had any idea when Avalon would wake.

“Draco?”

The blonde twisted, frowning momentarily as he saw Ron and Viktor in his hallway before remembering that they both had been at the tryouts with Harry.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked. “Have you told the twins what happened? Are they coming?” Ron and Viktor glanced at one another before stepping forward, Viktor gently taking Harry’s hand in his own.

“The twins know,” he said quietly. “But we don’t think you know what has happened.”

“What do you mean? I’ve been with Avalon for the last hour, helping our Head Healer stabilize her. I only stepped out because I was asked to contact her family, which meant the twins.”

“Draco,” Viktor continued, giving the blonde’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Harry was injured as well--” The rest of his words were nothing more than blood pounding in Draco’s ears as realization finally dawned on him. He should have known that the ‘damn impressive dive’ had been his husband.

“Where?” His body twisted one way and then the other, wondering which room the remaining Healers had taken Harry to. Viktor once more squeezed his hand before motioning down the hallway.

“The one at the end, mate,” Ron told him, though the words were barely out of his mouth when Draco rushed past him, robes billowing behind him.

“Healer Potter?” Ron caught the attention of the Healer who was confused at Draco’s actions, explaining the situation in a quiet voice.

“Harry?” Draco winced when his voice cracked and he had to remind himself to stay calm, blowing out a breath as he entered the room containing his injured husband. The Healer inside was startled for a moment before Draco explained his actions, resulting in the Healer explaining that Harry’s injuries were not that severe and they only wanted to keep him in the hospital for a night or two, just in case of head injury.

“Thank you for taking care of him,” Draco said honestly. “I had no idea he was even here… I was focussed on the other patient, she’s a friend of mine.” The Healer nodded and trusted Draco to keep an eye on Harry, gently closing the door behind herself.

Harry was laying quietly in his bed, eyes closed, and left leg wrapped in healing bandages, though he slowly opened his eyes as Draco came to his side and took his hand.

“Hey…” his voice was rough but he smiled. The pain potion he had been given was clearly doing its job and Draco was thankful for that.

“I should have known it was you,” the blonde sighed, gently stroking Harry’s cheek and brushing some of his hair from his face. “Only you would get injured at bloody Quidditch tryouts.”

“Avalon…?”

“Stable,” he answered honestly. “But we don’t know when she’ll wake up. Clearly she hit the ground much harder than you did.”

“I tried,” Harry groaned and Draco tightened his hold on his husband’s hand, his heart aching at the hurt he could hear in Harry’s voice.

“I know, love. And she’s still alive, something the Head Healer says is only possible because of you,” he tried to soothe, continuing to stroke Harry’s hair. Harry groaned a little, the toes on his left foot twitching a little, making Draco smile. It was a good sign, even this soon after the leg being set.

“Get some rest. I’ll check on your when I’m done my rounds.” Harry barely heard him, the pain potion helping him sink into sleep once more. Draco lingered for only a few more moments before slipping back into his calm and reserved Healer persona, smoothing his robes as he left Harry’s room and went back to work.

The rest of the day seemed to go by so slowly and while Draco had remained completely professional and kind to all those he worked with, he was dying to check on Harry again.

“Go home, Healer Potter,” the Head Healer smiled. “Or rather, go spend your last fifteen minutes on shift checking on your patient in the far room. You’ve done excellent work today and as hard as you’ve tried, I can tell you want to see him again. I admire your restraint, only tending to the patients on your patient list, but just this once, go on.” It was a knowing smile and a gentle wave of the hand. Draco smiled in return and bowed his head a little before making his way down the hallway and heading for Harry’s room, though the sight that greeted him was a bit of a shock.

“Charlie?” He nearly tripped over his own feet as he entered the room, instantly taking notice of his redheaded husband sitting at Harry’s bedside.

“Hello my angel,” Charlie smiled, moving to his feet and opening his arms to accept Draco into them. The blonde obliged, darting forward into Charlie’s loving embrace and hiding his head against Charlie’s strong chest.

“Ron firecalled my boss who got word to me out in my camp,” he explained, gently stroking his hand over Draco’s braided hair. “He simply took my notes and told me to go.”

“Avalon is here, too,” Draco mumbled, not quite ready to remove himself from the hug.

“I know, Ron told me everything when I arrived. The twins are with her and apparently won’t leave her alone, which I find adorable.”

“Totally cute,” Harry mumbled from his bed, making the other two turn quickly to see Harry’s half awake smile.

“You’re awake,” Draco smiled brightly, extracting himself from Charlie’s arms to move to Harry’s bedside, taking his hand.

“I drift in and out,” was the response. “I know Charlie is here… I swear I could feel his hand holding mine, even while I was asleep. He strokes my head, just like you do.” Charlie chuckled, nodding as he took a seat on the other side of the bed.

“You leaned into it,” he told the smaller male. “Even though you were asleep, you turned into my touch.”

“When do I get to go home?”

“They want to monitor you overnight,” Draco started, before chewing his bottom lip for a moment. “But I have all the needed training… even with your damaged leg… I’m going to see if I could convince them to send you home with me.”

“You mean with us,” Charlie corrected. “I’m staying home until you’re well again. Between Draco and I, they shouldn’t have a problem leaving you in home care.”

“I’ll ask,” Draco stood, smiling. “It shouldn’t take too long, I’ll be right back.”

“Ambitious,” Charlie chuckled, watching the blonde leave.

“He loves being here,” Harry smiled. “Clearly he made the right choice, wanting to be a Healer. Not that either of us had any doubt in him.”

The two talked quietly while Draco was away and smiled at his return, Charlie looking at him expectantly and Harry looking tired once again.

“No luck for tonight,” the blonde admitted. “Harry suffered head trauma and multiple fractures and while I’m very confident in my abilities to take care of him, and to teach Charlie how to take care of him, but it’s only been a few hours since he arrived here at the hospital.” Draco removed his Healers robes and hung them on the back of the door before making his way over to Harry’s bedside once more.

“So, tomorrow then?” Charlie smiled, not at all put off by the news.

“We can be hopeful,” Draco nodded. “Harry needs rest, so we won’t linger here too much longer. He’s on the list for another dose of the pain potion soon and that will keep him quiet for most of the night.”

“Talking about me like I’m not here,” Harry grumbled, but he was grinning none the less. “The other Healers were very nice, even when I tried to take a swing at one when he was setting my leg.”

“You did not!” Draco was stricken, his eyes widening.

“I didn’t mean to, it just kind of happened,” Harry tried to defend himself. “It really hurt!”

“You would think that after how many years of being battered about, you would be used to it,” Charlie teased, gently patting Harry’s shoulder as he peered over at Draco. “Did you see the twins at all?”

“Still with Avalon, but visiting hours are almost over so I suggest we catch them on the way out, before they apparate. I think tonight is a good night to have them over for some tea.”

“Agreed.”

*****

Draco trusted Charlie to keep the twins company as he changed out of his good clothes and into something more comfortable. His fingers combed through his braid, shaking it out and letting the gentle waves hang loose around his shoulders. He still hadn’t trimmed his hair, watching it get longer and longer, but he wondered if perhaps it was time for a change.

“Something to ponder another time,” he said to himself, donning a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt before he padded barefoot out into the living room where everyone had assembled. Charlie had already made tea and set it out, something Draco was grateful for and happily accepted.

“I was just asking the twins how business is going,” Charlie grinned, though it was clear that they had all been laughing. “Apparently it’s booming.”

“We have a confession,” Fred admitted, smiling sheepishly.

“The first anniversary of the war ending passed not long ago,” George continued, gently turning his tea mug in his hands.

“Avalon had a silly suggestion… and people went crazy for it.”

“It started with a doll sized version.”

“But then we went life sized.”

“And it all sort of… got out of hand.”

“What are you two going on about?” Draco sighed, sipping his tea. “Just spit it out.”

“They made life sized Harry dolls,” Charlie snickered. “And sales were so good that their feisty woman suggested making the doll truly lifelike… and sales went even more crazy.”

Draco stared at them for so long that the twins started to feel uncomfortable, lowering their eyes to their respective mugs of tea.

“You made my husband into a sex doll,” Draco said bluntly. “And you’re making incredible amounts of money off of it.”

“Everyone wants a piece of the Boy Who Lived,” George said weakly. “It was all supposed to be a joke, something funny instead of sad to mark the one year anniversary…”

“We didn’t mean to be so disrespectful,” Fred continued. “We should have asked permission.”

“I told them I want a free one, to take back to Romania,” Charlie shrugged. “And that they should be sharing their wealth with Harry, seeing as it’s his face plastered on that doll.”

“You made a sex doll,” Draco repeated, long fingers gripping his mug as he lapsed into silence. Charlie frowned, only a little, moving to kneel in front of the chair Draco had settled down into. He placed his hands over Draco’s, still holding the mug, and coaxed his lover to look into his eyes.

“They didn’t mean to cause any harm,” he spoke softly. “Everything moved much faster than they expected, that’s all. A joke simply got out of hand, nothing we aren’t used to.” Draco nodded, allowing Charlie to take his mug and set it aside before the redhead gathered him into his arms, trading positions and arranging Draco’s lithe body on his lap.

“I’m just a bit overwhelmed by the day,” the blonde said softly.

“The Healers were whispering about you,” George smiled. “They hadn’t expected you to join in on the emergency, but they couldn’t stop talking about how well you preformed.”

“Seems your internship is going well,” Fred concluded.

“I don’t think I really, well, thought about much the entire time it was all happening, I simply moved and did as was needed. I’m still very new and I have a lot more to learn, but at least I know I can handle an emergency,” Draco sighed softly, reaching to the side table to reclaim his mug of tea.

“Are you two staying here tonight?” Charlie asked. “I can make dinner, or even just some sort of snacks.”

“We need to get back to the shop and work on our orders,” said Fred.

“We have tons, and even with help…” George sighed.

“It’s a blessing, the extra money,” Fred continued. “But it’s quite the task. And now with Avalon being in the hospital…”

“We’re going to be quite distracted.”

“Ask Ron to come for a bit?” Draco suggested. “He’s not working, mostly because Viktor spoils the daylights out of him, and I’m sure he’d like to be back here for a bit. He was always good at manning the main part of the store, wasn’t he?”

“You DO have an extra room in your flat,” Charlie agreed. “And I’ll no doubt spend most of my time at the hospital with Harry. It’s only right that I pop in on Avalon and keep you up to date. I know you would want to be with her, if you could.”

“We’d appreciate that, Charlie,” Fred smiled a little.

*****

Draco arranged to have his lunch in Harry’s room, sharing a kiss with each of his lovers when he arrived, Healers robes set to the side, just in case other patients peeked in. It was a simple lunch, sandwiches and some fruit, but being able to sit down and eat with both Harry and Charlie was wonderful.

“Knock knock.” The three looked up from their conversation and Harry looked somewhat surprised.

“Wood?” Indeed it was Oliver Wood who entered the room, chocolate colored hair close cropped and wearing a large smile.

“You had quite the day yesterday, Potter,” the other man grinned before he glanced at Draco and Charlie. “And I’m interrupting your lunch, aren’t I?”

“You remember Draco,” Harry smiled, finding himself sitting up a bit taller in bed, leg still wrapped in charmed bandages.

“Of course,” Oliver smiled, shaking hands with the well dressed blonde. “You’ve certainly grown up, Malfoy.”

“Potter, actually.” It was Harry who was quick to correct their friend, not that Oliver had meant anything by it. The dark haired male motioned to the wedding band he wore, and then motioned to Draco’s.

“Well, wasn’t expecting that,” Oliver chuckled. “But at the same time, I think I should have.”

“Charlie Weasley,” Charlie introduced himself, also shaking hands. “I’m the only one not sporting the Potter last name, but these two don’t seem to mind.” The redhead also motioned to his own ring, not at all ashamed to introduce himself as the husband of the other two. Oliver stood stunned for a moment, the information clearly taking time to process in his mind, before he smiled once again.

“Whatever makes you happy, then!” he declared. “I won’t hold you up too long, I just came to offer Harry here a position on Puddlemere United. Seeker, of course.”

“What?” It was Harry’s turn to look surprised, staring at the man who had been the first to introduce him to Quidditch and who was now offering him a job.

“My Captain was absolutely bowled over by your actions trying to save Maxwell yesterday,” Oliver continued, a silly grin still on his face. “When I told him this was how you played EVERY game, he demanded to have you on the team.”

“But… Puddlemere doesn’t have a Seeker position open…”

“No, but we have reserves. That’s how I started on the team, and I moved into a full position faster than I ever though was possible. You’ll attend all the training and be present at every game. You know as well as I do that injuries happen, especially with fast moving Seekers.”

“I’d be stuck in England,” Harry sighed, glancing at Charlie. “Draco and I will be stuck here and you’ll be in Romania…”

“We’ll sort it out when you’re home,” Draco assured the brunette. “Just say yes.”

“I suppose we could have waited to tell you until you were released,” Oliver grinned sheepishly. “But when the Captain offered to let me be the one to extend the offer, I couldn’t stop myself, I headed here straight away.”

Harry looked between his two lovers, though his gaze fell on Charlie and knowing that he would once more be apart from them… possibly forever.

“Once we’re home,” Charlie repeated, making Harry frown some before he turned his attention back towards Oliver.

“Alright then, I accept. Even if I clearly didn’t have a choice in the matter anyways.” Oliver laughed, promising that more information would come via owl post in the next few days before he was off, leaving the three to finish their lunch.

“I guess all we need now is for Avalon to wake up,” Draco smiled, popping a grape in his mouth.

*****

It was Harry’s first game, and only the fourth game in the season! Being placed on the reserve team had been an excellent idea and Harry felt incredibly happy just being part of practice, so he was practically vibrating as he mounted his broom for the game.

His team circled the pitch and his excitement grew, though he also found himself shifting into ‘game mode’ and becoming more focussed. He barely took notice of the cheering crowd surrounding the pitch, and that was just the way he liked it.

The other team had entered the pitch and took up their positions, one moving close to where Harry was hovering.

“Oi, Potter!” the man cried, sneering a little, making Harry roll his eyes. “Is that yer girlfriend?”

Harry peered in the direction the man was pointing, his eyes coming to rest on a pigtailed blonde wearing a Puddlemere United cheerleading outfit and shaking pompoms in the middle of the family seating. The shirt the person wore had Harry’s number on it, marking him as a supporter of Harry.

The brunette broke into a laugh, gripping his broom.

“No!” he laughed harder. “That’s my husband!”

The other man glanced between the two before scowling a little and moving away, back to the position he was supposed to be in, ignoring Harry’s laughter.

Harry turned to fully face the family stands, blowing a dramatic kiss to his beautiful blonde lover. Draco squealed and shook his pompoms, and his hips, harder, a huge grin spreading over his face.

The teams moved into starting positions and the game began!


End file.
